Contigo
by Shadamy-17
Summary: Shadow se va a un internado y allí se enamora de una chica llamada Amy Rose, pero ella ya tiene novio, y Shadow hará todo lo posible por estar con ella...
1. Mi primer día

**Y aquí vengo con otra historia *-***

**En el principio será un poco Sonamy, pero ya veréis como irá cambiando…**

**Bueno, pues espero que lo disfrutéis^-^**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

-Hijo, ¿estarás bien?-preguntó un padre a su hijo.

-Sí papa, no te preocupes…-le respondió con voz pasiva.

-Oh, Shadow, te echaremos mucho de menos-lloro su madre abrazándolo.

-Solo voy a estar en un internado, nada malo me va a pasar; además, algún fin de semana os visitaré-dijo Shadow.

-Cariño, cuídate, y no te desconcentres de tus estudios-le dijo su madre.

-No, mama, no te preocupes…

-Bueno, ya ha tocado el timbre, será mejor que entres ya-le dijo su padre, seguidamente, lo tomó por los hombros-Shadow, hijo, ya verás que todo te irá muy bien aquí…

-Claro…

-Adiós, hijo-se despidió su padre.

-Adiós, papa.

Entonces sus padres se fueron. Shadow vio como el coche se alejaba cada vez más y más… Cuando el coche desapareció por completo, Shadow entro en el internado. Shadow, tenía 16 años, era un erizo negro con rayas rojas y ojos rojos. La mayoría de las veces andaba solo, por eso, sus padres se preocupaban de él. A Shadow no le prestaba mucha importancia la compañía de alguien. Le daba igual. Tenía una hermana, pero estaba enferma muchas veces, y no le gustaba hablar de esto con nadie.

Una vez dentro, Shadow empezó a mirar su nuevo colegio, y también, su nuevo hogar. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que le habían recomendado. Era la habitación 17. Y al final dio con ella. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que había alguien más. Había un erizo blanco, más o menos de su edad, y se fijó que tenía los ojos de un color amarillento; estaba sentado sobre la cama leyendo un libro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shadow, lo miró.

-Hola, eres nuevo por aquí ¿verdad?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Shadow extrañado.

-Es que no me sonaba tu cara-el erizo blanco se levanto de la cama y se presentó-me llamo Silver… ¿y tú?

-Shadow-ambos erizos se dieron la mano.

-Bueno, Shadow, ¿alguien te ha enseñado el lugar?-preguntó Silver.

-No, acabo de llegar…

-Bueno, pues yo te enseñaré todo esto… ¿quieres?

-Claro, eso estaría genial.

Entonces Silver y Shadow pasearon por todo el colegio y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Finalmente llegaron al comedor.

-Bueno Shadow, y aquí desayunamos, comemos y cenamos, excepto las noches especiales, como un cumpleaños, Navidad, etc.

-Muchas gracias Silver por enseñarme la escuela.

-No es nada amigo-dijo Silver con una sonrisa. Entonces sonó el timbre de la primera hora-Bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos a clase… a por cierto, toma los horarios-Silver le dio una hoja a Shadow donde estaban todas sus clases. La primera era Matemáticas, así que se dirigió a su aula.

Cuando entró, se encontró la clase alborotada, el profesor todavía no había venido, todos hablaban de como habían pasado el verano y tal. En una mesa, estaba un zorro de color amarillo y ojos azules; Shadow se dio cuenta de que tenía dos colas, eso le pareció extraño; el zorrito, estaba consultando un pequeño librito que tenía guardado. Era sobre aviones y maquinas sorprendentes. Shadow decidió acercarse al sitio que había al lado suyo.

-Hola-saludó Shadow-Soy Shadow ¿y tú?

-Hola, soy Miles Prower, pero mis amigos me dicen Tails.

-Encantado Tails-acto seguido entro el profesor por la puerta y puso orden.

-Hola niños, soy el profesor Roben, y voy a ser vuestro profesor de matemáticas-se presentó el profesor-y este año, tenemos a un nuevo alumno entre nosotros, se llama Shadow The Hedgehog, levántese.

Shadow se levantó un poco tímido y la clase lo miró y lo saludó. Shadow podía oír algunos piropos por parte de las chicas.

-Hola Shadow-dijo la clase. Una vez presentado a Shadow, se sentó y empezó la clase; se hizo eterna para Shadow, pero al fin acabó.

-Bueno Shadow, ¿te gusto la clase?-le preguntó Tails, ese zorrito le había llegado a caer muy bien.

-Se me hizo muy larga, espero que la siguiente sea mejor… ¿qué clase te toca ahora?

-Pues mi favorita, tecnología, ¿y a ti?

-Buff, historia-suspiró Shadow en tono aburrido.

-Pues suerte amigo, nos vemos a la hora de comer, adiós.

-Adiós, Tails…

Entonces Shadow se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

**Y aquí el final del capítulo.**

**Dejen Reviews ^-^**


	2. Pensando en tí

**Y aquí vengo con el 2º capítulo^-^**

**Intento subirlos lo más rápido que puedo por el colegio… así que si tardo un poquito en actualizar, mil perdón a todos amigos: 3**

**Sonic**** NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. ^-^**

**Bueno, dejo de enrollarme y pasamos a la historia, ACCION.**

Shadow entro en su siguiente aula, la de historia. Miro a su alrededor un momento y vio un sitio libre al lado de un echidna rojo con los ojos morados que estaba hablando con un camaleón de color violeta y ojos ámbar. El echidna, tenía pinta de matón, pero aún así no le intimido. Shadow se acercó hasta la mesa, y sintió que las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo y él supo que contaban a sus otras amigas lo guapo que era. El echidna y el camaleón lo vieron acercarse.

-Hey-saludó el echidna-¿eres nuevo verdad?

-Sí.

-Genial, yo soy Espio-se presentó el camaleón desde enfrente de la mesa.

-Y yo Knuckles-dijo el echidna.

-Encantado, yo soy Shadow.

-Bueno Shadow, y que, ¿te gusta este lugar?-preguntó Knuckles.

-No está mal, preferiría estar en casa pero bueno…

-Jeje, así se habla; ves Espio, podría ser uno de los nuestros.

-Sí, pero eso tendríamos que preguntárselo al líder… Oye Shadow; ¿te gustaría entrar en nuestro grupo?-le ofreció Espio.

-Claro, eso sería guay-asintió Shadow.

-Genial, luego te presentamos a los otros ¿ok?

-Sí pero… ¿creéis que me dejaran entrar?-preguntó Shadow algo tímido.

-Por supuesto que sí-le animo Knuckles. Entonces siguieron hablando hasta que llegó el profesor de historia. Entró por la puerta y luego la cerró.

-Hola alumnos, soy el profesor Ronald-se presentó-muy bien, ahora quiero que saquéis los cuadernos de historia y hagáis una mini prueba para saber cómo vais de mi asignatura-dicho esto todos se quejaron, pero aún así sacaron el cuaderno. De repente, antes de decir la primera pregunta, la puerta se abrió.

-Perdónenos-dijo una murciélago blanco de ojos azules. Al parece, llegaban tarde; detrás suyo estaban otras dos chicas más; una conejita de color crema y ojos marrones y una eriza rosa con ojos verdes esmeralda. Shadow al ver a la eriza, todo a su alrededor se paró, no dejaba de mirarla, su pelo, sus ojos, su cara… le parecía una diosa. Shadow se sentía flotar en una nube.

-¿Por qué llegan tarde señoritas?

-Bueno, es que al salir de francés hemos tenido que ir al despacho del director un momento-dijo la eriza. Cuando Shadow oyó su voz, sintió como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo.

-Bueno, podéis entrar-el profesor las dejo pasar, la murciélago se puso junto a la eriza, y la conejita se puso al lado un lobo de color gris-pero quiero saber vuestros nombres para teneros controladas.

-Yo soy Rouge The Bat-dijo la murciélago.

-Yo soy Cream The Rabbit-dijo la conejita.

-Y yo soy Amy Rose-dijo la eriza. Shadow oyó una vez más su voz. Y ahora sabía su nombre, Amy Rose…

-Vale, apuntado, podéis sentaros-ordenó el profesor-bueno, prosigamos…-el señor Ronald empezó a dictar preguntas tipo test sobre historia. Shadow no podía responder a ninguna, puesto que su mente no estaba disponible en ese momento; ahora lo había invadido Amy. Esta chica estaba en su mente al cien por cien, así que se puso toda la clase a mirarla; por suerte, Shadow estaba un poco más detrás que Amy, y como no, al lado de su nuevo amigo Knuckles.

-¿Quién descubrió América?-preguntó en voz alta el profesor. Nadie quería contestar, así que eligió a alguien-Tú, el erizo negro, ¿me respondes a la pregunta?-no hubo respuesta, Shadow estaba medio embobado.

-Shadow, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Knuckles en bajito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Te hice una pregunta-ahora todos se giraron para ver a Shadow.

-Emm, perdón, esto, chocolate…-dijo Shadow sin conocimiento. A esta respuesta, todos se rieron.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó el profesor.

-Shadow The Hedgehog.

-Así, eres el nuevo. Bueno… veo que te tendré que apuntar en mi lista.

-Buff-suspiró Shadow. Su primer día, y no presta atención en clase.

-Bueno, ya que nadie quiere responder a mi pregunta, tendré que mandaros un trabajo sobre esto.

-No-se quejaron algunos.

-Sí. Quiero una redacción sobre quien descubrió América de 200 palabras para mañana.

-Jooo-se quejaron más. Entonces el timbre sonó, ya era la hora de merendar.

-Muy buena Shadow, jeje, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien-le dijo Knuckles poniéndole un brazo alrededor del cuello.

-Sí, seguro amigo-le sonrió Shadow.

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-le preguntó Knuckles.

-Nada, nada; estaba un poco despistado nada más-le dijo Shadow.

-Ah, vale. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a merendar ya, me muero de hambre-Espio oyó el comentario y se burlo.

-Ja, como siempre glotón.

-Cállatele-le dijo Knuckles. Shadow se río pero se volvió a callar en seguida. Entonces miró hacia el sitio de Amy, pero ya se había ido.

**Fin del capítulo, disfruten y dejen Reviews^-^**


	3. Nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos

**Volví con el tercer capítulo *-*^jupiii! xD**

**Bueno dejo de ilusionarme tanto y voy con el fic jaja**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Llego la hora de la merienda, y Shadow iba con sus dos nuevos amigos, pero de repente se acordó de que había quedado con Tails.

-Chicos, perdonadme pero ya había quedado con alguien para merendar-dijo Shadow.

-¿Y con quién?-peguntó Espio.

-Con un zorrito de dos colas, llamado Tails… ¿lo conocéis?-explicó Shadow.

-Ah sí, no te preocupes, casi siempre está con nosotros, es uno más de nuestra pequeña familia-dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, venga-le tranquilizo el echidna-sabes Shadow, eres un tipo bastante nervioso ¿Te doy un consejo?

-Hmm…claro ¿cuál?

-Tienes que intentar relajarte… como yo-le dijo Knuckles-ya verás que estando con nosotros te divertirás mucho amigo.

-Gracias, eso espero…

Al llegar al comedor, Shadow se sintió fuera de lugar. Había tanta gente desconocida para él. Pero Shadow siguió su camino acompañado por Knuckles y Espio. Llegaron hasta donde servían la comida. Shadow y sus nuevos amigos cogieron la comida que tocaba para merendar y seguidamente fueron hasta una mesa donde había todo un grupo de chicos y chicas.

-Hola pandilla-saludó Knuckles con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hey Knuckles ¿Cómo te va?-preguntó Silver-Anda, hola Shadow.

-Muy bien Silver. Espera… ¿ya os conocéis?

-Sí, Shadow y yo somos compañeros de habitación-respondió Silver.

-Genial-dijo Knuckles- Venga, vamos Shadow, te voy a presentar-entonces Knuckles empezó a presentar a Shadow uno a uno. Primero me presento con un erizo de color azul, ojos verdes, Shadow pensaba que se parecían mucho pero le sorprendió mucho la actitud de dicho erizo, parecía como si se llevase bien con todos-Shadow, este es Sonic, y es el líder de nuestra pequeña "familia".

-Encantado-Shadow le dio la mano al erizo azul.

-Igualmente Shadow.

Seguidamente le presento a una gata de color lila y ojos anaranjados-esta es Blaze, y es novio de Silver.

-Hola Shadow-este le respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Este es Jet-Knuckles señalo a un halcón verde de ojos azules.

-Jaja, ¿Qué tal amigo?-sonrió Jet.

-Muy bien-le respondió el saludo.

-Bueno he aquí Tails, que ya lo conoces-entonces apareció aquel zorrito tan simpático de la clase.

-Hey Shadow, es bueno verte otra vez.

-Igualmente Tails-Shadow le sonrío a su pequeño amigo.

-Bueno Shadow, a estas tres chicas de aquí también las debes de conocer; estaban en nuestra última clase-esas tres chicas eran Rouge, Cream, y aquella chica que había cautivado a Shadow por completo… Amy…

-Hola guapo-coqueteo Rouge.

-Hey-gruño Knuckles-no estarás intentando ligar con Shadow ¿verdad?

-Oh no, sabes que yo te quiero a ti-Rouge abrazo a Knuckles; pero Rouge tenía delante a Shadow y le susurro "Llámame", y le guiño un ojo. Shadow la ignoro totalmente.

-Hola señor Shadow, encantada de conocerle-dijo Cream amablemente. Shadow vio que la conejita era bastante educada; para él fue raro pues pensaba que como en clase llegó tarde sería una completa rebelde.

-Hola Cream, igualmente-le respondió Shadow amablemente. Entonces Shadow oyó una voz detrás de él, una voz hermosa para sus oídos.

-Hola, eres Shadow ¿no? Yo soy Amy, bueno, creo que ya lo sabes, pero me gusta más decirlo en persona-Shadow estaba atónito, sin saber que decir.

-Claro Amy jeje-cada vez se ponía más nervioso, pero Amy se quedó mirándolo con un rostro sorprendido en su cara. Amy también se sentía nerviosa con él.

-Sabes Shadow, podrías entrar en nuestro grupo, ¿verdad Sonic?-preguntó Amy esperanzada.

-Sí Shadow, ven con nosotros-dijeron los otros bastante animados.

-Sonic por favor de que sí-le insistió Silver.

-Bueno… vale…-dijo Sonic, pero aún no estaba del todo convencido de aceptarlo.

-¡Bien!-gritaron todos al unisonó, y a esto la gente que se encontraba allí se giro a verlos extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?-gruño Blaze.

-Gracias chicos-entonces se giró a Amy-¿Qué clase tienes ahora Amy?

-Literatura, ¿y tú?-preguntó Amy mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también que guay-Shadow en el interior se sintió como que no podía ser más feliz.

-Hey chicos, yo también voy a literatura ahora-dijo un armadillo por detrás de ellos-uy perdón por aparecer así de repente, pero soy Mighty, encantado de conocerte Shadow.

-Igualmente Mighty.

Después de esto, un chico aterrorizado gritaba por el comedor gritando unos nombres.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡YA VIENEN!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Shadow extrañado-¿Quién viene?

-Shadow; será mejor que tengas cuidado ahora, esta gente no va de bromas-tembló Mighty.

-Pero ¿Qué gente?-preguntaba Shadow.

-Los terroristas-cuando Mighty dijo el nombre del grupo, unas risas se oyeron en el comedor.

-Jajaja, ¿Dónde está nuestra comida?-preguntaba irritado un erizo de color verde con gafas de sol y una chaqueta de cuero.

-NUESTRA COMIDA HA DICHO EL JEFE, O ES QUE ESTAIS SORDOS-gritó una eriza bastante parecida a Amy, pero con un aspecto más rebelde.

-S-s-sí Rosy, en seguida-dijo un adolescente temblando.

-Parece que este año el servicio es más lento, eso no me gusta-se enfado el erizo, una zorra de color marrón y ojos azules apareció detrás suyo.

-Oh, cariño, solo hay que esperar un poco más, no te preocupes…

-Jajaja, mira como tiemblan estos insignificantes-dijo otra zorra muy parecida a la primera, pero en vez de ojos azules eran negros oscuros.

-Aquí está su comida señor-le dijo un perro a el erizo dándole una bolsa marrón.

-Menos mal que apareció, o si no, no sé qué hubiera pasado con tus huesos JAJAJA, vayámonos-ordenó el erizo verde-MILES ¿pero qué estás haciendo ahora?-le pregunto a un zorro muy parecido a Tails, que estaba coqueteando con una gatita negra-MILES, vámonos he dicho.

-Lo siento guapa, luego hablamos-y se fueron.

-¿Quiénes eran?-preguntó Shadow cuando se habían ido.

-Esos eran "Los Terroristas"-explicó Espio con miedo en su voz-y controlan el internado con la palma de sus manos.

-Ese erizo verde que has visto que daba tantas ordenes, es el líder y se llama Scourge; luego esta su novia que siempre está pegada a él, y esa es Fiona junto a su hermana Foxy-explico Tails; Shadow noto en su voz un suspiro romántico cuando nombro a Foxy-luego esta Miles, el compinche de Scourge; y por último, esta Rosy, la verdad, ella es la que está más loca y siempre va detrás de Scourge.

-Pero, ¿los profesores no hacen nada?-pregunto Shadow interesado.

-No, puesto que Scourge y los otros tratan con la mafia; y siempre que los profesores intentan algo en contra de ellos, estos los amenazan-dijo Rouge.

-Esto es terrible, hay que pararlos…

-No se puede hacer nada-dijo Tails.

De repente sonó el timbre.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a clase Shadow-le dijo Amy.

-C-c-claro-tembló Shadow al sentir a Amy tan cerca suyo.

Y así, todos se fueron a sus clases, incluyendo a "Los Terroristas".

**Vaya con "Los Terroristas" ¿Qué pasará con ellos y Sonic?**

**Por ahora disfruten amigos, y dejen Reviews porfiis ^-^**


	4. Problemas en la clase de literatura

**¡Hola volví! ^-^**

**Y perdonadme por la tardanza, ya sabéis, el cole primero…**

**Bueno, vayamos con la historia *-***

**Sonic ****NO ****me pertenece, es propiedad de ****Sega****.**

Cuando Sonic y los otros acabaron de comer, se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Shadow estaba junto a Amy mientras se dirigían a la clase de literatura. A Shadow le gustaba bastante la literatura, en especial, escribir poesías y poemas. Al entrar en el aula, todos empezaron a sacar sus libros de literatura; toda la clase se quedo en silencio al ver entrar a la profesora por la puerta; de repente, Shadow notó que faltaban 3 sitios.

-Buenos días clase, espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestras vacaciones-dijo la profesora-me llamo Mildred-la profesora era una mapache de color marrón y manchas negras muy oscuras y ojos verdes profundos-Bueno clase ¿estáis todos?

-Profesora Mildred, creo que hay tres sitios vacios, no sé si son de alguien…-dudo un conejo que estaba al lado de una abeja.

-…-entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y rompió el silencio de la clase. Entonces aparecieron tres miembros de la banda "Los Terroristas"; eran Scourge, Foxy y Miles. Cuando Scourge abrió la puerta de una patada, parecía como si la puerta se iba a caer. Miraban con mala cara a todos los presentes en la clase, incluida a la profesora; era como si quisieran causar un pánico total en el establecimiento, hasta se podría decir gobernar el colegio entero.

-Hola gente-dijo Scourge-Profesora…-Scourge miro a Mildred con una cara algo sicópata-espero que esta clase sea entretenida-una vez dicho esto, se sentó en una mesa vacía y al lado suyo se sentó también Foxy, quien amenazaba con la mirada a los otros alumnos. Así que reparó en Shadow, y a él no lo miraba con asco, sino, con aprobación, con una sonrisa; Shadow capto eso, y se giro para ver a Amy-Porque les tendrá que haber tocado esta clase-se quejó Shadow.

-Ya lo sé, es horrible tener que aguantar su molesta compañía-le dijo Amy-pero no te preocupes, no los hagas caso y habla conmigo-le tranquilizo Amy, quien miraba al erizo negro a los ojos con un cariño inimaginable; entonces, Amy le cogió la mano y entrelazaron los dedos. Shadow sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Foxy vio esto y se dio la vuelta.

-OYE SCOURGE -gritó Miles en medio de la clase, quien estaba sentado al lado de una mofeta.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES MILES? NO VES QUE INTERRUMPES LA CLASE-gritó Scourge también en voz alta para molestar a los otros; Foxy se reía a las tonterías que hacían.

-SOLO DECÍA, QUE CREO QUE ALGUIEN SE HA TIRADO UN PEDO APESTOSO-gritó Miles mientras se tapaba la nariz-NO SE YO, PERO CREO QUE HA SIDO LA MOFETA QUE TENGO AL LADO…

-UY SÍ, CUIDADO MILES, NO TE CONTAGIES CON LA GENTE VULGAR Y ASQUEROSA-cuando dijo eso Scourge, Miles y Foxy se pusieron a reír. Foxy se dio la vuelta y les dio una mirada asesina a todos, así que la clase se puso a reír mientras se arrepentían de su compañero al que estaban humillando.

-Bien, clase, CALLAAAAAROS TODOS-ordenó la profesora y la clase se cayó-mira, vosotros tres, no se quienes os creéis, pero en mi clase no voy a tolerar esa actitud, ¿entendido?

-Eso Miles, ¿lo has entendido?-le preguntó Scourge a Miles mientras este no dejaba de reírse.

-JAJAJAJA… CREO… QUE SÍ… JAJAJAJA-entonces de tanto reírse, Miles se cayó de la silla.

-Venga Miles, hay que escuchar a la profesora Mildred-decía Foxy quién no había dejado de reírse-profesora, puede continuar…

-Bueno, menos mal, gracias… esto…

-Foxy Fox-guiño el ojo Foxy. Así que se volvió a dar la vuelta y miro a Shadow otra vez y lo miraba coquetamente. Amy se dio cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño. Shadow se sentía un poco incomodo cuando la zorra le miraba, así que se volvió a Amy y le miró dulcemente.

-Amy…-susurró Shadow; Amy lo oyó y se dio cuenta de que aún tenían las manos juntas.

-Huy, perdóname, espero no haberte molestado-dijo Amy avergonzada y con un rubor enorme en la cara, "_pero que me pasa_", pensaba Amy, "_soy la novia de Sonic, pero ¿por qué no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando estoy con Shadow?_".

-No, no te preocupes, no me molesta-así que Shadow le volvió a coger la mano a Amy y notó que la eriza la tenía muy fría-tienes las manos congeladas, da, que te las caliento-Shadow se puso a soplar sus manos; Amy se estaba sonrojando incluso más que Knuckles, y las manos les temblaba-no te pongas nerviosa, no te voy a hacer nada, solo intentó que estés bien-le tranquilizó Shadow, Amy intentó sonreír, pero le salió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-G-g-gracias, Shadow, es muy amable por tu parte.

-Vale chicos, abrid la pagina 6 de vuestros libros, vamos a leer la lectora del "Quijote"-todos empezaron a abrir los libros y la profesora empezó a decir nombres para que leyeran en voz alta. Cuando un lince estaba leyendo, Foxy y Scourge se miraron con una mirada diabólica y seguidamente miraron a Miles quien estaba concentradísimo en la lectura; a esto, Foxy se rio en voz baja, se moría de la risa cuando veía a Miles tan concentrado en los estudios, y más en lectura. Miles se rascó la nariz y Scourge y Foxy hicieron lo mismo; después de seguir mirándolo, Miles empezó a toser un poco, y estos dos hicieron lo mismo, pero el zorro empezó a toser mucho y ellos tenían que toser cada vez más también. Los demás empezaron a mirar a estos tres, y el lince dejo de leer. La profesora los miraba con una cara de cansancio y Miles miro hacia sus tres amigos que lo estaban imitando, y se enfado un poco- OYE, ¿ME ESTABAIS IMITANDO?

-Que va, solo tosíamos…-mintió Scourge.

-Sí, cuando yo también tosía ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te crees que eres el único que tose?-preguntó Foxy al zorro.

-No… pero sé que me estabais copiando-gruño Miles.

-Se acabó, fuera de aquí, vosotros tres, al despacho del director ¡AHORA!-gritó la profesora toda enfadada.

-Vale, vale, ya nos vamos-dijo Scourge levantándose-Foxy, Miles, vayámonos a hablar con nuestro buen amigo, el director…-los tres salieron con una sonrisa de la clase, y Foxy echo un último vistazo a Shadow, y este apartó la vista.

-Al fin se fueron esos problemáticos-suspiró la profesora-bueno, sigamos.

-¿Qué crees que les dirá el director?-le preguntó Shadow a Amy.

-Pues yo creo que no mucho; dicen que "Los Terroristas" tienen traumatizado al director, así que no se qué pensar-le respondió Amy.

-¿Alguna vez has hablado con ellos?-preguntó Shadow curioso.

-No, ni quiero-dijo Amy-a veces, Scourge se mete con Sonic y compiten entre ellos, pero los odiamos-explico la eriza.

-Pues si te hacen algo, me lo dices y les doy una paliza que ven las estrellas-dijo Shadow mirándola profundamente.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?-preguntó asombrada Amy-Pero, ¿serías capaz? Es que nadie, aparte de Sonic, se ha atrevido a enfrentarse contra ellos… y no quisiera que te pasase nada…-a Amy le salieron algunas lágrimas.

-Amy…-Shadow la miro con dulzura y le dio una sonrisa-yo siempre te voy a proteger… cueste lo que cueste…-el corazón de Amy se derritió al oír sus palabras.

-Oh Shadow… gracias, eres más que un amigo Shadow…-Amy le abrazó y empezó a llorar; algunos se dieron cuenta de el llanto de Amy y se giraron para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo allí atrás?-pregunto la profesora algo preocupada por Amy.

-Emm… no nada, un problema de familia eso es todo-mintió Shadow.

-Ah, bueno, espero que se te pase pronto… esto…

-Se llama Amy-respondió Shadow por ella.

-Eso Amy, ya verás que se solucionará…

Entonces la clase ya llegaba a su fin.

-Bueno, las deberes que os mando son que me redactéis la biografía de el autor de "Don Quijote", ¿vale?-dijo la profesora.

Así que todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del aula, y se dirigieron a su próxima clase, mientras otros iban a sus taquillas. Amy y Shadow se pusieron a hablar en una de las taquillas.

-Bueno, Shadow ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?-le preguntó Amy.

-Creo que Educación Física…-respondió Shadow algo contento; el deporte era algo en el que él destacaba, por su velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y agilidad-¿y tú?

-Yo ciencias; creo que Sonic también tiene Física, como tú. Yo creo que estaré con Espio y Blaze-dijo Amy-bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clase, suerte-se despidió Amy; pero antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shadow. El erizo, se rozo con la mano donde Amy le había dado el beso y sonrío.

-Adiós, Amy…

**Bueno, y aquí el final de este capítulo…**

**¿Qué va a pasar con Shadow y Sonic en el próximo fic? n.n**

**Se averiguará en el próximo que actualice: D**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen Reviews ^-^**


	5. La carrera

**Y aquí vamos con el fic número 5º ^-^**

**Jajaja, intentaré hacer este capítulo algo más largo: D **

**Bueno, ahora Shadow se dirige hacia la clase de deportes ¿Qué va a ocurrir?**

**Pasemos con la historia, acción :)**

**Sonic ****NO ****me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Shadow se estaba dirigiendo al vestuario para ponerse su ropa de deporte; el gimnasio donde iban a hacer la clase era bastante amplio, y Shadow iba a demostrar que él es bueno en esto y que no era el típico debilucho. Al acabar de cambiarse vio a muchos chicos corriendo por la pista y las chicas estaban sentadas en las gradas mirando a los chicos hacer ejercicio. Entonces, un destello de luz de color azul, sorprendió a Shadow. Las chicas no dejaban de mirar al chico que estaba corriendo a tanta velocidad. Cuando ese sujeto se paró, Shadow pudo ver quien era; aquel que corría tan rápido, era Sonic. Así que decidió ir a hablar con su amigo.

-Vaya Sonic, eres muy rápido-admiró Shadow.

-Jaja, ya lo sé, siempre lo he sido, desde que nací, llevo la velocidad en mis venas-presumió Sonic mirando hacia las gradas donde estaban todas las chicas mirándolo con corazones en los ojos. Sonic lanzó un beso al aire y las chicas se desmayaron-nadie me supera… aunque a veces Scourge pone a prueba mi velocidad…

-Ya veo; yo he tenido que aguantarlo en la clase anterior-dijo Shadow mirando a todo el gimnasio.

-Ufff, eso es horrible. Yo por suerte aún no me tocó ninguna clase con Scourge; bueno, con Rosy en matemáticas-dijo con un tono nervioso en su voz.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Shadow extrañado.

-No, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada; lo que pasa es que está un poco loca eso es todo-explicó Sonic-siempre que le dices algo que la molesta, saca su enorme martillo y se pone a golpear todo a su paso, también es muy molesta y le gusta mucho gritar y poner caras aterradoras a la gente.

-…-Shadow escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le contaba Sonic; al parecer, todavía tiene que aprender mucho sobre estos matones. Entonces una pregunta se le vino a la mente-Oye Sonic…

-¿Qué pasa Shadow?-preguntó Sonic mientras hacía algunas flexiones.

-Bueno, es que he notado que Foxy, no dejaba de mirarme…

-¿En serio? ¿Y de qué manera?-Sonic dejo de hacer flexiones y escucho atentamente a la pregunta del erizo ébano.

-Pues me guiñaba el ojo y me miraba con una sonrisa todo el rato-respondió Shadow algo confundido-¿Eso es normal en ella?

-Bueno, Foxy es impredecible; siempre nos sorprende, se puede decir que esa chica es una caja de misterios-dijo Sonic-siempre mira a la gente por encima de su hombro, pero puede que le gustes amigo…

-Dios mío, espero que no-dijo Shadow con una cara de preocupación. Él estaba enamorado de Amy, y si es verdad lo que dice Sonic, esa chica podría hacer todo lo posible para tener a Shadow como su novio.

-Por cierto Shadow, ¿te gusta alguien?-esa pregunta le dejo en shock a Shadow. No sabía si responderle o no. Además, a esa chica especial que había invadido su corazón, solo la había conocido hoy, así que decidió no decirle nada sobre su enamoramiento de Amy a Sonic-No, no lo creo… ¿y tú?

-Es una pena amigo. Yo sí, y además esa chica es mi novia…-dijo Sonic con aire soñador y dulce.

-Guau, ¿y quién es?-curioseo Shadow.

-Es Amy-respondió tiernamente al decir su nombre y puso sus ojos al cielo.

-¿QUÉ?-Shadow se quedó de piedra; no tenía ni idea de que Amy y Sonic eran novios. La chica a la que amaba, ya estaba con otro. En ese momento, Shadow sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos, y le daban ganas de llorar.

-¿Shadow? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Sonic un poco preocupado.

-No, nada, no te preocupes-Shadow intentaba parar las lágrimas; no quería que Sonic le viera llorar, y seguramente empezaría a sospechar.

-¿Estás seguro?-volvió a preguntar Sonic, aún preocupado por su amigo.

-Sí… segurísimo-Shadow intentó sonreír, pero casi no podía; el dolor era demasiado fuerte para él.

-Bueno… sí tú lo dices…

En los pasillos del colegio, estaban una pareja hablando de cómo habían pasado la mañana. Esa pareja era Scourge y Fiona. La zorra había esperado a que su novio, su amigo y su hermana, salieran del despacho del director. Así que nada más salir, abrazó a Scourge y le preguntó que había pasado y porque les habían castigado. Una vez que Scourge le contó todo lo sucedido a Fiona, esta no dejaba de reírse como una loca por todo el pasillo.

-JAJAJA ¿En serio?-río histéricamente Fiona.

-Jaja sí, seguro que te hubieras divertido mucho en literatura con nosotros-Scourge abrazó a Fiona y la empezó a besar en los labios.

-Scourgy, ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?-preguntó Fiona seductoramente.

-Creo que Educación Física-dijo Scourge dándole ligeros besos en la mejilla.

-Hay no, odio el deporte-se quejo Fiona.

-Bueno, creo que nos toca con el idiota de Sonic, jaja-se burló Scourge malvadamente-así podré humillarle haciendo una carrera contra él, y demostrarle que soy más rápido que él.

-Por supuesto que eres más rápido que él, incluso más atractivo Scourgy-le dijo Fiona mirándolo coquetamente-como sea, será mejor que vayamos a la siguiente clase.

-Vale-gruño Scourge-pero solo voy para enfrentarme contra Sonic ¿vale?

-Claro cariño, lo que tú digas-Fiona le cogió la mano a Scourge y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y empezaron a caminar hasta el gimnasio. Cuando entraron, todos los que estaban allí, pudieron caras de terror y algunos intentaban no mirarlos. Scourge sonreía satisfecho y miro a Sonic-Hola Sonic, veo que sigues siendo un fracaso en comparación mía como siempre jajaja-se burló Scourge.

-Oye Sonic-susurró Shadow.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sonic ignorando lo que le había dicho Scourge.

-¿Cuándo viene el profesor de esta clase?-se extrañaba Shadow.

-Ahora que lo dices, ya ha pasado media hora y no ha venido-dudo Sonic.

En un cuarto pequeño de limpieza, había un hombre de unos cuarenta años intentando soltarse de unas cuerdas a las que estaba atrapado.

-MMM-murmuraba el hombre a través de un pañuelo de seda que tenía en la boca que le impedía hablar.

-Cállate si sabes lo que es bueno-amenazó Foxy mientras lo ataba bien fuerte.

-Eso, además, nadie puede oírte-dijo Miles, y seguidamente se rió.

-Hecho-confirmo Foxy. Así que cerraron la puerta del cuarto de limpieza y se fueron, dejando al profesor allí dentro.

-Ni idea-dijo Sonic de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?-preguntó Scourge reparando la atención en Shadow-tú cara no me suena ¿eres nuevo?

-Sí-respondió fríamente Shadow.

-Jajaja, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Shadow The Hedgehog.

-Shadow… pareces un tipo duro y fuerte, que puede aguantar todo lo que le propongan-observó Scourge-yo soy Scourge, el manda más de aquí.

-Vaya, no lo sabía-mintió Shadow.

-Hmm…-Scourge se quedó pensando un momento-Shadow ¿Qué tal si hacemos una carrera eh?-preguntó el erizo verde con una sonrisa en su rostro-y tu también estas incluido Sonic…

-Por mí sí, y te voy a ganar Scourge-gruño Sonic.

-¿Y qué me dices Shadow?

-Vale-aceptó Shadow. Entonces todos se pusieron atentos a la carrera que iban a hacer. Fiona también prestó atención y animaba a Scourge.

-¡VAMOS SCOURGY!-entonces Jet, que también estaba en esta clase, hizo la cuenta atrás.

-Vale, preparados… listos… ¡YA!-anunció el pájaro.

Y los tres erizos empezaron a correr; Scourge empezó corriendo con ventaja, pero Shadow y Sonic no tardaron en adelantarle. Scourge y Sonic se miraban con caras amenazantes, mientras Shadow iba pensando en lo suyo; pero de repente, la imagen de Amy apareció en su mente "Vamos Shadow, tú puedes" la oyó animarle en su mente. Esto hizo que Shadow corriera más rápido y Scourge y Sonic notaron que Shadow iba acelerando cada vez más y más-¡Shadow, que rápido eres!-se asombró Sonic, pues jamás había visto a nadie más rápido que él, aparte de Scourge. El erizo verde se enfado un poco y gruño-Ah NO ¡VOY A GANAR YO! ¡SOY EL MEJOR¡-así que Scourge puso más potencia y corrió más deprisa pero Sonic no le dejo, puesto que él también quería adelantar a Shadow, pero el erizo ébano iba muy adelantado de los otros dos. Shadow se percató de que le intentaban adelantar "ah sí que ahora quieren adelantarme ¿eh? Eso ya lo veremos" pensó, y se puso a correr con más velocidad. Ya quedaba una vuelta solo, y Scourge iba empatado con Sonic intentando ver quien adelantaría a Shadow-¡Apártate Sonic!-gritó Scourge muy enfadado, no iba a aguantar perder-¡Apártate tú impostor!-le gritó Sonic al erizo verde, "¿Cómo es posible que sea más rápido que yo?" empezó a pensar Sonic, "Yo soy el erizo más rápido del mundo entero". Shadow mientras tanto seguía pensando en Amy, quien le daba fuerzas para continuar. Él corría rápido, pero nunca había ido a tanta velocidad; a lo lejos, empezó a ver la meta final y corrió con más ganas, no iba a dejar que le ganasen-NO PUEDE SER, NO VA A GANAR ESE TÍO-gruño Scourge-CALLATE SCOURGE, QUE ME VAS AVOLVER SORDO-y una vez dicho esto, le adelanto y Scourge no se lo podía creer, iba último. Fiona empezó a preocuparse, a Scourge no le iba a gustar nada quedar último. Así que Shadow cruzó la meta el primero, y descubrió que su fuerza de velocidad, era Amy, el amor… En cambio Sonic quedó segundo y Scourge perdió.

-NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER-gritó Scourge enfadado.

-Scourge, cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos-le tranquilizó Fiona. Scourge se volvió para ver a Shadow y se fue enfadado del gimnasio junto a Fiona.

-Vaya Shadow, que rápido eres amigo-admiró Sonic-¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?

-La verdad, soy rápido, pero nunca pensé que tanto…-dudo Shadow.

-Enhorabuena Shadow-gritaron todos a Shadow. Entonces era hora de descanso y todos empezaron a reunirse con sus amigos.

-Hey Sonic-Gritó Knuckles hacia sus amigos-hola de nuevo Shadow.

-Hola Knuckles ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Shadow.

-Genial-dijo Knuckles muy contento.

-Sabes qué Knuckles… Shadow es rapidísimo-le infirmó Sonic-espero que no te conviertas en una amenaza para mi, Shadow-se rió el erizo azul. Shadow se puso un poco nervioso a esto.

-Guay es genial-respondió Knuckles.

-¡KNUXY!-gritó Rouge y le abrazó por detrás.

-Hola nena, que bien que viniste.

-Hola compañero-dijo una voz detrás de Shadow.

-Ah, hola Silver-le saludó Shadow con una sonrisa.

-Me entere de la carrera, guau Shadow, que bien que ganaste a Scourge; aunque ahora te va a tener algo vigilado, así que cuidado…-le advirtió Silver.

-Sí, gracias por tu ayuda Silver.

-Bueno, será mejor que me sigáis-dijo Rouge.

-¿Y para qué?-preguntó Knuckles.

-Porque se donde están los otros, vamos-así que todos se pusieron a seguir a Rouge a un jardín que tenía el internado

-Hola chicos-gritó Sonic.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?-preguntó Cream.

-Genial, al menos ya acabaron las clases de hoy-dijo Silver.

-Sí, así podemos estar todos juntos-dijo Blaze abrazando a Silver.

-Shadow ¿como estas?-preguntó Amy alegremente al ver al erizo negro.

-Amy…-Shadow la mitro contento y un poco decepcionado, porque ahora sabía que salía con Sonic-muy bien ¿y tu Rose?

-Pues igual-Amy se puso nerviosa cuando Shadow la llamó Rose.

-Bueno Ames, eso es bueno, así esta noche podemos salir a comer los dos solos, ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Sonic abrazándola por detrás. Shadow se puso triste al ver esto.

-No sé… no me apetece mucho…

-Pero venga, será divertido; además, es el primer día de cole-insistió Sonic.

-Otro día mejor ¿vale?-dijo Amy. Ella en realidad no le había dicho nunca que no a su novio, pero desde que conoció a Shadow, sus sentimientos eran muy confusos.

-Bueno, si no quieres no te obligaré…

-Espero que no te enfades-dijo Amy algo preocupada por él.

-No, que va. Pues entonces, ¡Knuckles! ¡Tails! Esta noche podemos acabar ese asunto entre manos que dejamos atrás…

-OH NO-gritó Knuckles-OTRA VEZ NO.

-Sí, venga, es divertido ¿te acuerdas?-pregunto Sonic.

-Pero si tú siempre ganas, Sonic-dijo Tails.

-Que no, ya veréis…

-Mira como ganes te voy a matar ¿ME OYES?-amenazó Knuckles.

-C-c-claro amigo, jejeje-se rió nerviosamente Sonic.

-¿Y tú Shadow? ¿Sabes que vas a hacer esta tarde?-preguntó Cream.

-No, no lo sé…-respondió Shadow en sus pensamientos.

-Ala, decidido, Shadow, Silver, vosotros también estáis invitados-propuso Sonic alegremente.

-Guay, contad conmigo-dijo Silver.

-¿Y tú Shadow? ¿Quieres?-preguntó Tails.

-Bueno… vale…-contestó Shadow.

-Genial, una noche solo para chicos, vamos a divertirnos mucho-dijo Sonic.

-Hey chicas, ¿por qué no os venís a mi habitación e instalamos una película?-propuso Rouge.

-Claro, eso estaría muy bien-respondió Cream.

-Ok-dijo Blaze-de seguro será divertido.

-Yo también me uno a la fiesta chicas-dijo Amy.

-Por cierto, mi compañera de habitación también estará-dijo Rouge.

-Mejor, cuantas más seamos más divertido será-se animó Cream.

**Vaya, este capítulo sí que me salió más largo*-***

**No sé cuando voy a actualizar el próximo, a lo mejor mañana o el viernes, estoy algo ocupada, perdónenme :) **

**Hasta ahora y dejen Reviews ^-^**


	6. Sentimientos entre nosotros

**Al final pude actualizar hoy que bien ^-^**

**Bueno vayamos con la historia…**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

A la noche, los chicos fueron a la habitación de Sonic para jugar a la videoconsola toda la noche.

-Jajaja Sonic; está vez ganaré yo-presumió Knuckles.

-Eso ya lo veremos estúpido-gruño Sonic mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-¡ESTUPIDO TU ABUELA!-gritó Knuckles en toda la cara del erizo azul.

-Hey hey-los paró Silver-nada de peleas, ¿queda claro?

-Eso díselo a Don Gruñón-señaló Sonic.

-¿YO? ¿GRUÑÓN? Eso no es verdad-dijo Knuckles.

-Sí que lo es…

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Te digo que no.

-Y yo te digo que sí; todo el mundo lo piensa…

-Eso no es verdad-gruño Knuckles; entonces iba a pegar a Sonic, pero como este es más rápido que su puño, el echidna se dio contra la pared.

-Lento-se burló Sonic.

-Dejen de hacer como si fueran niños pequeños y vayamos a jugar de una maldita vez-riñó Espio.

-Vale-se quejo Sonic como un niño pequeño.

-Buff…-suspiró Knuckles.

-Venga, Silver, pon el juego-ordenó Espio. Shadow había estado callado todo este tiempo, pero le daba gracia la actitud de sus nuevos amigos, aunque precisamente, a Shadow, le gustaría estar en otro sitio en ese mismo instante, junto a la persona con la que él está enamorado.

Mientras tanto con las chicas, se estaban dirigiendo hacia la habitación de Rouge. Esta les recibió al instante y las chicas entraron. La habitación estaba súper decorada y las paredes eran de color púrpura. Había dos camas, la de Rouge y su compañera. En la cama contraria de la murciélago, estaba una chica que debía ser su compañera de habitación. Era una ardilla de color marrón bastante claro, tenía los ojos de color azul y desde que entraron las amigas de Rouge, se las quedó mirando algo nerviosa. Así que se levantó y fue a presentarse a ellas.

-Hola-saludó-me llamó Sally Acorn.

-Encantada señorita Sally-dijo Cream amablemente-yo soy Cream, y ellas son Amy y Blaze.

-Hola-dijeron a la vez.

-Encantada-respondió Sally.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todas, vayamos a ver la película que he instalado-dijo Rouge emocionada.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Blaze con curiosidad.

-Saw-respondió la murciélago.

-¡Qué! Pero si esa peli da mucho miedo-dijo Cream muy asustada.

-Miedica, es solo una película-se burló Rouge.

-Pues yo no la quiero ver-dijo Cream temblando; entonces Amy la abrazó.

-Cream, yo estaré a tu lado todo el rato ¿vale?-le dijo la eriza a la conejita.

-Gracias Amy-la abrazó de vuelta-aún así, sigo teniendo miedo.

-Bueno, apagad las luces, yo pongo la peli-ordenó Rouge. Así que Sally apagó las luces y la habitación estaba muy oscura, excepto la tele. Rouge puso la película y Cream se abrazó más fuerte a Amy mientras se tapaba los ojos también. Rouge se dio cuenta de eso y intentó asustar a Cream.

-¡BUH!

-AHHH-gritó Cream.

-JAJAJA, Cream solo fui yo JAJAJA que susto que te he pegado ¿eh?-reía Rouge.

-NO TIENE GRACIA-gritó Cream enfadada.

-Rouge por favor, no la asustes más-ordenó Blaze.

-Vale vale, ya está, tampoco es para tanto…

Volviendo con los chicos, estaban jugando al futbol en la PlayStation 2, con los siguientes equipos: Sonic, Tails y Jet contra Knuckles, Silver y Espio. Sonic le había ofrecido a Shadow estar en su equipo, pero él no quería jugar. Por ahora, el equipo de Sonic iba ganando con una puntuación de 3 a 0.

-Knuckles, te digo esto como amigo-dijo Sonic.

-¿El qué?-preguntó bruscamente el echidna.

-Eres patético.

-Para tu información el juego todavía no ha acabado, puedo ganar yo ¿lo sabes no? Además, quien ríe el último ríe mejor-y en ese momento, Silver metió un gol.

-¡SÍ! GRANDIOSO SEAS SILVER-gritó Knuckles emocionado. Shadow se rió, porque al instante Sonic le lanzó el mando en toda la cara a Knuckles.

-¡OYE! ¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?-se quejó el echidna enfadado.

-No te motives tanto, solo llevas un gol y yo tres, listo.

-Aún no es tarde para adelantarte erizo-se burló Knuckles. Y dicho esto, Espio metió un gol-SÍ SÍ SÍ JAJAJA TOMA ESA SONIC.

-Grrr-gruño enfadado Sonic.

Shadow vio como estos dos se peleaban entre sí y los otros intentaban separarlos. Se estaba divirtiendo con las tonterías que hacían, pero él quería estar con Amy. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oíd chicos, me he dejado una cosa en mi habitación, ahora vuelvo-dijo Shadow saliendo de la habitación de Sonic. Los demás lo miraron extrañados pero en seguida se pusieron a jugar.

Shadow caminaba por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia su destino. Al fin llegó y se dio cuenta de que no podía entrar así por así; entonces decidió dar la vuelta y se subió a la ventana de la habitación de Rouge. Se asomó y vio que la habitación estaba muy oscura, pero la televisión le dio un toque de luz. Shadow poso enseguida sus ojos en Amy, estaba en pijama, igual que él. El erizo ébano intentó llamar la atención de Amy pero no podía; así durante cinco minutos, hasta que al fin Amy se giro hacia la ventana y vio a Shadow, y no dudo en ir con él.

-Chicas, me voy al baño un momento-dijo Amy y se dirigió al baño de Rouge y Sally. Entonces cerró la puerta y abrió la pequeña ventana que había allí y saltó para ver a Shadow.

-¿No estabas con Sonic y esos?-preguntó Amy.

-Sí, pero estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo divertido los dos; la verdad, me aburría un poco allí-explicó Shadow mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también me aburría un poco, esa película no me gusta nada-confesó Amy-Bueno… ¿y qué podemos hacer?

-Que tal… ¿mirar las estrellas? Esta muy bonita la noche hoy-dijo Shadow y pensó, "_pero no tanto como tú_".

-Eso suena muy bien-entonces se tumbaron en el césped y empezaron a hablar-¿en serio? ¿Y la debes de echar de menos verdad?-preguntó Amy tristemente.

-Sí, quiero mucho a mi hermana, y siempre está enferma, y yo se que ella me necesita-dijo Shadow mientras le salía una lágrima del ojo. Nunca había hablado de esto a nadie, pero a ella le tenía mucha confianza y cariño.

-Sabes, tengo una idea-dijo Amy con una sonrisa-cuando sean las vacaciones Navidad, yo podría venir a tú casa de vez en cuando y cuidar de tu hermana contigo; ya sabes, cuantas más personas mejor.

-¿En serio harías eso?-se sorprendió Shadow.

-Claro… sabes, hay algo que siento cuando estoy contigo, pero no estoy muy segura si es una cosa…-intentaba explicar Amy algo sonrojada.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Shadow interesado.

-No lo sé… estoy muy confundida últimamente…

Con los chicos…

Aún seguían jugando, e iban empatados; Sonic estaba más concentrado que nunca, porque estaban en el último minuto, y de repente…

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡GOOOOOOOLLLL! ¡TOMA ESA SONIC!-gritó Knuckles como un loco, de seguro que los demás alumnos lo oyeron desde su habitación. Entonces Knuckles, Silver y Espio se abrazaron triunfantes.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!-gritó Sonic mientras se tiraba al suelo.

-Que te dije Sonic, quien ríe el último ríe mejor-se burló Knuckles mientras se reía de él.

-¡Te mataré!

-Espera, Shadow no ha vuelto todavía-dijo Tails.

-A lo mejor se quedó dormido…-dudo Jet.

-Bah, ya le preguntaré cuando lo vea-dijo Silver.

Con las chicas…

La película había acabado, y Cream se había quedado traumatizada.

-No me vuelvas a poner una película así jamás en la vida-le dijo a Rouge.

-JAJA, pero si n es para tanto-dijo Rouge rodando los ojos.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, vampira-gruño Cream.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-preguntó Rouge.

-Nada, nada… mejor yo me voy a mi habitación…

-Chicas, Amy aún no ha salido del baño, eso es un poco raro…-dijo Sally.

-Es cierto, ¿qué le pasa?-preguntó Blaze. Sally se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Amy? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sally.

-…-no hubo respuesta.

-No contesta-dijo Sally preocupada.

-Dios mío, ¡AMY! ¡CONTESTA!-gritó Rouge.

-…

-Abramos la puerta-dijo Cream.

-No se abre, debe de haber puesto el pestillo-dijo Blaze mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

En el jardín, Shadow y Amy aún seguían hablando tranquilamente.

-Creo que es hora de volver a nuestras habitaciones, es tarde-dijo Shadow.

-Sí…-dijo Amy desilusionada, le gustaba mucho estar con él.

-¿Qué pasa Amy?-preguntó Shadow preocupado.

-Es que… quiero estar contigo…

-Amy…

-Shadow-Amy no lo soporto más y se lanzó encima de él y le dio un beso en los labios. Shadow abrió mucho los ojos, pero enseguida los cerró, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que Amy estaba haciendo. Entonces se separaron y se miraron-Shadow… yo l-l-lo siento… no se que me ha pasado…-dijo Amy nerviosamente.

-No tienes porque explicar nada, Amy…

-Shadow…-y volvieron a besarse.

**Bueno, y aquí el final de mi capitulo T.T**

**No voy a volver a actualizar hasta el viernes amigos, lo siento T.T**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado, y dejen Reviews :3**


	7. Una mañana horrible

**Al fin viernes que bien, el mejor día de la semana (al menos para mí) *-***

**Bueno, os prometí que actualizaría este viernes, así que aquí os trigo con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen Reviews jeje^-^**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow estaba ya despierto; eran sobre las ocho de la mañana; el erizo ébano no paraba de pensar en lo que sucedió anoche en el jardín a la luz de la luna con su amada Amy; aún no podía creérselo… ¡Había besado a Amy! Y encima, era la novia de Sonic, uno de sus amigos… este tema le invadió toda la noche, no le había dejado casi dormir. De repente vio que su compañero, Silver, se despertaba de su sueño.

-Ahh-bostezó Silver-Buenos días Shadow ¿cómo dormiste?

-Buenos días, bien-mintió Shadow-¿y tú?

-Genial-dijo Silver frotándose los ojos perezosamente-por cierto, ahora que lo pienso… ayer noche no llegaste a aparecer… ¿Dónde estuviste?-preguntó Silver muy extrañado.

-Pues…-en ese momento, Shadow se acordó de que se fue en medio de la mini fiesta que hicieron anoche; como él se aburría, les dijo que se iba a la habitación un momento y de que volvería en seguida, pero en vez de eso, se quedó casi toda la noche con Amy-Pues… al venir aquí, a la habitación, de repente me entró mucho sueño y me quedé dormido-mintió Shadow.

-Ahh, bueno, es que fue raro, como no volviste a aparecer… bueno da igual; será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos a desayunar-dijo Silver sacando su ropa del armario.

-Vale-Shadow también se levantó de la cama y fue a prepararse para otro día en el internado.

Una vez vestidos, Silver y Shadow se dirigieron al comedor, y allí vieron a Tails con su desayuno y un libro de matemáticas, seguramente estará estudiando.

-Mira Shadow, allí está Tails-señaló Silver-cojamos el desayuno y vayamos con él. Así que Shadow siguió a su amigo.

-Buenos días Tails ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Silver.

-Muy bien, aquí estudiando un poco…

-Pero, ¿por qué estudias? Si solo estamos a principio de curso-le preguntó Silver.

-Pues para irme preparando un poco…-le respondió Tails.

-Ahh… ok.

-…-Shadow estaba bastante callado; no ha dormido nada en toda la noche. Así que siguió comiendo su desayuno, era un donut, croissant con leche y un zumo.

-Vaya Shadow, se nota que estas dormido-se burló Sonic por detrás, dándole una ligera palmada por la espalda-al llegar aquí me he fijado en tu cara y parecías un muerto jaja-rió Sonic, entonces Blaze le dio un pisotón como señal de que se callara-¡Auch!-se quejó el erizo azul.

-No le hagas caso Shadow, es que está molesto por que ayer perdió contra Knuckles…-dijo Blaze.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Shadow.

-Ese partido era muy falso-dijo Sonic molesto-no valió, así que no ganó nadie…-Knuckles estaba detrás suyo y oyó lo que dijo Sonic sobre el partido de ayer.

-¡EH! ¡SI QUE VALIÓ! ¡GANÉ YO, TE LO RECUERDO!-gritó Knuckles enfadado y a la vez orgulloso.

-Perdona, pero hicisteis trampas…

-¿CÓMO?-gruño el echidna-NI YO, NI MI EQUIPO HICIMOS TRAMPAS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO QUIERES ADMITIR HABER PERDIDO CONTRA MÍ…

-Ja, piensa lo que quieras idiota-dijo Sonic; y acto seguido se fue a clase.

Cuando Shadow acabó de comer, se fue de la mesa y también se dirigió a su clase. Según su horario, le tocaba inglés. Para él, no le desagradaba esta clase, le daba igual la verdad.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en la clase, Mighty lo llamó de sorpresa.

-Hey Shadow ¿te toca esta clase verdad?-le preguntó el armadillo.

-Sí, y veo que a ti también…

-Jaja pues bien visto…-detrás suyo apareció el profesor de inglés.

-Hey boys, sit down please-ordenó el profesor a ambos y estos le hicieron caso.

-Hello, I'm Edward The owl-se presento el profesor, era un búho color marrón y ojos verdes; los alumnos se preguntaban porqué solo hablaba en inglés, pero lo dejaron pasar y siguieron con la clase.

-Hola, hola, hola-dijo una voz algo alocada y aguda-¿Qué tal estáis todos?-preguntó una eriza rosa muy parecida a Amy; a Shadow le extraño por un segundo, pero de repente se acordó de que Tails le hablo de ellos, y suponía de que esta eriza era esa tal Rosy de la que hablo el zorrito. Todo el mundo se puso alerta cuando Rosy pasaba al lado de todos los pupitres hasta llegar a su mesa-Espero que bien, PORQUE YO ESTOY GENIAL JAJAJA-a Shadow le llamó la atención su comportamiento, no era muy normal que digamos.

-Well, you must be Rose right?-preguntó Edward a la eriza.

-Yes, I am Rosy, the possible future bride of Scourge JAJAJA.

-Ok, well, you must be quiet ok?

-Ok teacher.

-Well, children, open the books and search the page eight-ordenó el professor, entonces todos suspiraron. Así que Shadow se preguntó que estaría hacienda Amy ahora…

-Hey chica ¿se puede saber porque ayer no contestabas en el baño? Estábamos muy preocupadas de ti cariño-le preguntó Rouge a Amy.

-La verdad, es que me fugue del baño…-dijo Amy mirando hacia sus dedos mientras estos jugueteaban entre ellos nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué te fugaste?-se interesó Rouge.

-Vale, está bien, te lo diré… pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie… y menos a Sonic…

-Te lo prometo hermana-le aseguró la murciélago.

-Bueno… pues la verdad es que… me fui con Shadow a fuera, al jardín… y estuvimos casi toda la noche juntos…-admitió Amy.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes que Sonic sería capaz de matar a Shadow por esto verdad?-preguntó Rouge sorprendida.

-Ya lo sé… pero ya no siento lo mismo por Sonic, es que, Shadow…-Amy suspiró soñadora su nombre; Rouge se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió.

-Bueno… ¿y qué? ¿Qué paso entre vosotros?-preguntó Rouge interesada en lo de anoche.

-Bueno, primero estuvimos hablando y miramos las estrellas, fue súper romántico; y al final… sentía que no podía contenerme más y le besé…

-¿En serio? Un día y ya os besáis, esto sí que es fuerte amiga…-se sorprendió la murciélago.

-Ya, pero, es que sentía como que ya lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo… Y me cautivo totalmente…-dijo Amy con corazones en sus ojos-No puedo esperar a verlo otra vez; Rouge tienes que ayudarme, voy a morirme si no lo veo ahora-gruño Amy.

-Vale, vale, no exageres, a lo mejor te toca después… ¿Qué clase tenemos?

-Creo que volvemos a tener historia… sí, nos vuelve a tocar con él, estoy taaaaan contenta-suspiro la eriza románticamente.

-¿Historia? Que tostón, Dios mío-gruño Rouge-por cierto, ¿has hecho la redacción esa que mando el loco ese?

-La mitad, es que no me dio tiempo, entre la fiestecita y la vuelta al cole… es muy duro-dijo Amy.

-Pues yo no he hecho nada… Hay dios mío, si que empiezo mal este año-gruño enfadada la murciélago.

-A lo mejor ni se acuerda…

-Eso espero. Bueno será mejor que sigamos con la clase, que la profesora nos está mirando mucho.

-Vale-pero Amy en vez de concentrarse, se puso a pensar en Shadow y en lo que pasaría con ellos el resto del día…

La primera hora acabó, y Amy salió corriendo del aula y se dirigió rápidamente a la clase de historia.

-¡Amy! ¡Espérame!-gritaba Rouge por los pasillos y todo el mundo se les quedaba mirando.

Amy fue la primera en entrar en el aula y cogió dos sitios al final de la clase, uno para ella y otro para Shadow. Seguidamente, apareció su amiga Rouge toda cansada de haberla perseguido por todo el pasillo y gritando.

-Espero… que sea… la última vez… que me haces correr así-decía Rouge respirando con dificultad.

-Lo siento, es que tengo tantas ganas de estar con él-dijo Amy casi chillando de la alegría. Entonces iban viniendo los alumnos que les tocaba esta clase y se iban sentando; también apareció Cream y Rouge la llamó.

-Hey, Cream, ven conmigo guapa-le señaló la murciélago.

-Hola Rouge, ¿hiciste los deberes?-le preguntó Cream con una sonrisa.

-No, no tuve tiempo…

-Pues espero que no te ponga un cero por eso-dijo Cream preocupadamente por su amiga.

-…

Shadow entró por la puerta acompañado por Knuckles y Espio, y el corazón de Amy iba muy deprisa cuando lo vio.

-Hey Shadow, ven aquí conmigo-le llamó Amy; Shadow sonrió y se dirigió hacia Amy-Que bueno verte ¿Qué tal estas?

-Muy bien, ahora que te he visto y estoy contigo ¿y tú Rose?-le preguntó Shadow mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-Genial, aunque no terminé de hacer la redacción-resopló Amy.

-Anda, la redacción… yo ni siquiera la he hecho-Shadow se golpeo en la frente-que torpe soy.

-No te preocupes, no eres el único; Rouge tampoco la ha hecho-le tranquilizó Amy.

-Estoy acabado, como se enteren mis padres, me matan seguro…

-Buenos días clase-saludó el profesor Ronald-espero que hayan hecho el trabajo que os pedí ayer.

-Ay Dios mío-Shadow tumbó su cabeza en la mesa desesperado.

-Quiero que todos me enseñéis vuestros trabajos, así que ponedlos en la mesa que me voy a pasear para verlos, y quien no lo tenga hecho… se quedará sin merendar y estará aquí toda la hora ¿queda claro?

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba-susurró Shadow, Amy lo abrazó intentando tranquilizarle.

-"Espero que Sally venga pronto, me dijo que me había hecho el trabajo"-pensó Rouge nerviosamente. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Sally a la clase.

-Señorita, ¿no debería estar en su clase?-le preguntó Ronald.

-Sí, y ahora voy, pero antes tengo que darle una cosa muy importante a Rouge-dijo Sally escondiendo un poco el trabajo de su amiga.

-Vale, pero que sea rápido-Sally se acercó a Rouge, mientras que algunos chicos le silbaban por detrás; el profesor se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Quién quiere quedarse toda la hora aquí conmigo en vez de comer?-preguntó Ronald seriamente; enseguida todos los silbidos pararon-Lo que suponía.

-Toma Rouge, creo que es esto lo que querías-susurró Sally.

-Gracias tesoro, me has salvado la vida, cuando necesites algo, cuenta conmigo-Rouge le guiñó el ojo a su amiga. Entonces Sally se despidió y se fue; mientras se iba, los chicos la miraban caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Queréis mirar hacia delante-riñó el profesor y todos se giraron-muy bien, ahora voy a pasar por todas las mesas, así que prepararos el que no lo tengo-dijo el profesor amenazando un poco con la voz.

Entonces fue pasando por todas las mesas, mirando quien lo tenía y quien no; todo el mundo, por ahora, habían hecho el trabajo; entonces el profesor fue a donde estaban Amy y Shadow. El profesor, Ronald, no se dio cuenta de que Amy no lo tenía acabado, pero vio que Shadow no lo tenía hecho.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… si es el chico que se cree que el chocolate descubrió América…-dijo el profesor-y no has hecho el trabajo ¿eh?

-Bueno, es que… no me acordé-Shadow intentaba poner una escusa.

-Ya claro, bueno, pues creo que te tocó el premio gordo. Te quedarás sin comer hoy, estarás toda la hora aquí copiando toda la primera pagina del libro y estudiando ¿queda claro?

-Sí, como usted diga-suspiró Shadow bajando la cabeza.

-Oh no, Shadow…-susurró Amy tristemente.

-Muy bien, miraré vuestros trabajos y les pondré nota. Ahora saquen el libro y ábranlo por la primera pagina-ordenó el profesor y todos le obedecieron, mientras que Shadow estaba triste porque no iba a poder estar con sus amigos ni siquiera poder comer durante toda una hora. Amy no dejaba de sentirse mal por él, quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía que hacer…

**Bueno, y aquí lo dejo, seguramente mañana actualizaré el próximo :)**

**Dejen Reviews ^-^**


	8. Confesiones

**Ya volví con la historia; siento por tardar en actualizar, pero ahora me vienen algunos exámenes y queda poco para las evaluaciones, así q no podré actualizar tan seguido hasta que se acaben T.T**

**Bueno, pues aquí el capítulo 8 n.n**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. ^-^**

Al acabar la clase, el profesor se despidió de los alumnos y todos se fueron corriendo al comedor. Amy echo una última mirada a Shadow, y se fue con los demás, dejando al erizo solo con el profesor toda la hora.

-Bueno, ahora los deberes que te dije, solo tienes esta hora así que hazlos y no te distraigas chico-dijo el profesor.

-Buff-suspiró Shadow empezando a copiar.

Mientras tanto, Amy estaba recogiendo la comida que iba a comer, pero estaba algo triste y Rouge lo notó.

-Oye cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó su amiga.

-Nada…-Amy miró hacia otro lado.

-Cariño ¿lo dices porque castigaron a Shadow?

-…

-Va a estar bien, no te preocupes…-le animo la murciélago.

-¡Pero se va a morir de hambre!-gritó Amy desesperada.

-Oye, oye, si tan preocupada estas… ¿por qué no vas a verle o le llevas algo de comer?-le sonrío Rouge.

-Sabes, has tenido una fantástica idea Rouge-Amy cogió el doble de comida y se fue del comedor dejando a todos sus amigos extrañados.

-Rouge ¿por qué se ha ido Amy? Si ni siquiera ha comido…-le preguntó Blaze.

-Blaze, cariño… lo que pasa es el amor…-suspiró Rouge mirando a Amy alejarse.

Amy llego con la comida en dos bolsas hacia la clase de historia; la eriza se asomó por la ventana y vio que estaba el profesor corrigiendo, seguramente, las redacciones, y al otro lado estaba Shadow copiando una página del libro. Amy intento llamar la atención de Shadow como hizo él la noche anterior, pero intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Shadow consiguió oír unos golpecitos de la ventana y vio a Amy. Eso le llamo la atención y volvió a mirar al profesor un momento… Captaba la idea de Amy… pero no sabía cómo distraer al profesor. Amy suspiró cansada. Entonces Shadow volvió a mirar hacia el profesor y vio como sus parpados se caían lentamente; el erizo esperaba que se fuera a dormir; y así fue. Shadow aprovecho esa oportunidad y abrió la ventana dejando todas sus cosas para ir con Amy, así que salto y la miró alegremente.

-Gracias Amy, por traerme comida… estaba hambriento-dijo Shadow.

-Pensé que estarías aburrido y tendrías hambre… menos mal que el profe se durmió, ha sido toda una suerte-suspiró Amy sacando la comida que trajo.

-¿Y dónde nos ponemos?-preguntó Shadow-¿no vamos al comedor?

-No, prefiero estar aquí contigo… como un picnic-sonrió Amy.

-Bueno, suena muy bien eso del picnic…

-Pues a comer-dijo Amy viendo como Shadow empezaba a comer; ella sonrío "es tan lindo cuando está comiendo" pensó dulcemente Amy.

-¿Amy? ¿No comes?-preguntó Shadow mientras se comía de golpe la comida; la eriza se rió.

-Sí, ahora; es que te ves tan gracioso así-se rió Amy.

-¿Ah sí?-se burló Shadow poniendo cara seria.

-Oye Shadow, si te molesto lo que dije… l-Shadow le cortó tirándose encima de ella y haciéndola cosquillas-JAJAJ ¡SHADOW PARA! AJAJA

-Jajaja vale, vale, ya paro Rose-se rió Shadow apartándose. Amy se quedo como estaba, tumbada en el suelo, mirando al cielo.

-Oye Shadow.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gusta alguien?-preguntó Amy tímidamente.

-…-Shadow se sonrojo, no sabía que contestarla."Claro que me gusta alguien, y eres tú Rose, te amo" quería decir Shadow, pero no podía, y si se reía de él y no le volvía a hablar. Claro está que se besaron la noche anterior; pero no sabía si decirle la verdad-Bueno… no sé… ¿y tú?

-Sabes… soy la novia de Sonic pero… ya no siento lo mismo por él… ya casi ni nos hablamos; a veces coquetea con otras chicas y yo me quedó sola-dijo Amy mirando al cielo-y la razón por la que no siento conexión hacia él, es porque me gusta otro chico…

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Shadow algo interesado-¿y quién es?-Shadow tragó saliva nervioso.

-No se expresarlo muy bien… así que te voy a enseñar quien me gusta-poco a poco se acercó hacia el erizo negro mientas respiraba nerviosamente. Shadow empezó a captar la idea, así que también se acercó a ella; hasta que sus labios chocaron y se abrazaron como dos enamorados que no se han visto en mucho tiempo. Pero como les faltaba el aire se apartaron-espero haberme explicado bien…-se sonrojo Amy.

-S-s-sí, creo que ya lo entendí…

-Creo que he hecho el ridículo… yo no te gusto, y-Shadow le cortó dándole otro beso. Amy se sorprendió pero le siguió el juego.

-Amy, yo… te quiero… se mi novia por favor, te amo…-le dijo Shadow poéticamente mirándola a los ojos.

-Shadow… sí, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia-sonrío Amy.

-¿En serio? Qué bien, pues habrá que tener cuidado con Sonic y los demás…

-Sí, pero con Sonic más… si se entera… no se qué pasaría…-dijo Amy pensativamente.

Con los demás, estaban comiendo tranquilamente. Pero todos notaron la ausencia de Amy y Shadow. Rouge les había explicado que en historia habían castigado a Shadow y que Amy iba a llevarle algo de comida, pero aún no había regresado.

-Ya debería haber vuelto-dijo Espio-solo tenía que llevarle la comida ¿no?

-Sí…-respondió Rouge dudando un poco.

-Pues tarda demasiado…-se quejo Sonic algo nervioso.

-No te preocupes Sonic, estará bien… ella sabe cuidarse-le dijo Blaze.

-Hey Blaze, ¿y qué tal con Silver?-le preguntó Sally pícaramente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-se sonrojo la gatita-P-p-pues como n-n-nos va a ir… b-b-bien-respondió Blaze sonrojada.

-Jajaja cariño, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa-Rouge le dio un ligero codazo en el hombro-hacen una bonita pareja Silver y tú.

-¿En serio? G-g-gracias Rouge-se sonrojo más. Los amigos siguieron conversando, hasta que Mighty miró hacia la puerta y vio a "Los Terroristas"; esto le alarmó y les aviso a sus amigos.

-Hey, mirad quienes están allí-avisó Mighty nerviosamente.

-Oh no, la banda de problemáticos apareció-dijo Knuckles.

-No los miréis-advirtió Blaze-o sino harán algo malo.

-Muy bien panda de pringaos-dijo Scourge en alto-¿Quién será el afortunado de darme su comida? Perdón… MI comida JAJA-se burló Scourge. Nadie contestó.

-EL REY ESTA HABLANDO… ¡CONTESTATAD ESTUPIDOS!-gritó Rosy enfadada.

-Hey, Scourge, creo que ese quiere-señaló Miles a uno que estaba temblando; era un pájaro de color amarillo y estaba de pie, parecía como si le fuese a dar un infarto.

-Es verdad. ¡TÚ! ¡DAME MI COMIDA!-ordenó Scourge con una sonrisa.

-C-c-c-claro s-s-señor, c-c-como usted o-ordene-entonces el pájaro le dio su bolsa de comida.

-Genial, ya tengo mi comida-entonces Scourge fue cortado por un grito.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Foxy-¿TE VAS A ENTERAR POR HABERME TIRADO TODA TU ASQUEROSA COMIDA ENCIMA MIO?-amenazó Foxy.

-P-p-perdonam-m-me, f-f-fue un a-a-accidente-tartamudeo el que le había tirado la comida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… veo que eres un patético ¿verdad?-se burló Scourge-a mi Foxy nadie le hace lo que le has hecho…-dijo enfadado.

-P-p-pero si ha sido un accidente-Scourge lo agarró por el cuello violentamente.

-¡CALLATE! Tus estúpidas escusas no sirven-gruño el erizo verde-así que… prepárate…

-¡SCOURGE! ¡ALTO!-gritó Sonic enfrentándose a él.

-Sonic, vaya, nos volvemos a ver… y eres igual de patético como te vi ayer-burló Scourge.

-Te recuerdo que ayer quedaste último en la carrera, JA-contraataco Sonic.

-…-Fiona puso mala cara y se dirigió al erizo azul-MIRA SONIC, ESTOY HARTA DE TI, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO AL REY DE ESTA ESCUELA ¿EH? NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A DDECIR MENTIRAS COMO ESAS.

-Fiona, digo la pura verdad-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa sin enterase de que Scourge estaba muy enfadado.

-Eso no es verdad, y cállate si no quieres ponerte en problemas azul-advirtió Fiona tomando a Scourge de la mano-Vámonos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-y se fueron.

-¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tails preocupado.

-Sí, eso creo… bueno olvidemos lo que ha pasado y sigamos comiendo-dijo Sonic seriamente sentándose de nuevo en la mesa. Los demás se le quedaron mirando seriamente. Sonic fue anteriormente la novia de Fiona, hasta que apareció Scourge y lo cambio por él; por eso se sentía débil contra ella. Aunque areciera mentira, no la quería hacer ningún mal. Y Sonic seguía dudando sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Sonic, anímate chico-le animó Jet.

-Pero si estoy muy animado-de repente Sonic sonrío-no tenéis que dar tantas vueltas a esto… estoy muy bien…

-Bueno… si tú lo dices…-contestó Tails preocupado por su amigo.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fic número 8 ^^**

**No sé cuando actualizare… así que es una fecha desconocida xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen REVIEWS ^-^**


	9. Aviso

**Hola a todos, hoy os vengo con un aviso**

**Perdón por la desilusión T.T**

**Pero os informo que hasta el jueves 28 de este mes (febrero), no actualizare más a causa de los malditos exámenes de evaluación T.T**

**Pero cuando acaben les prometo que actualizare más rápido ;)**

**Bueno, ya nos seguiremos leyendo, adiós amigos :3**


	10. Escapada y huida

**¡Hola a todos! Ya volví :)**

**Bueno, ya se me acabaron los exámenes y ya me toca actualizar verdad ¿? :3**

**Vale, ya paso con la historia amigos…**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. ^^**

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, Espio había decidido salir a escondidas del colegio para encontrarse con alguien… El camaleón se volvió invisible para que nadie lo viera y sospecharan. Paso por varios callejones hasta ver una casa algo desecha pero acogedora para los que vivieran allí dentro. Espio suspiro sin remedio y toco a la puerta agotado.

TOC TOC

-Adelante-dijo una voz gruesa desde dentro-¡Espio! ¡Qué sorpresa!-gritó un cocodrilo contento.

-Hola Vector, veo que aun sigues sin decorar la casa animadamente ¿verdad?-preguntó Espio rodando los ojos.

-Jeje, es que no he tenido tiempo… ¡CHARMY!-gritó Vector-Ven aquí.

-Sí, ya voy… ¿Qué es lo q-Charmy vio a Espio, a su viejo amigo y fue a abrazarlo-Espio, que bien que hayas venido-se alegro la abeja.

-Vale, yo también estoy contento de verte pero no me apretujes tanto-dijo Espio casi sin respiración.

-Huy, perdón-se avergonzó la abeja.

-Bueno Espio… sé que no has venido especialmente como de visita… lo intuyo… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Vector.

-Pues verás, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te hablaba de aquel grupo de camorristas llamado "Los Terroristas"?

-Sí… algo me acuerdo…

-Pues están empeorando la situación cada vez más, y os venia a pedir ayuda junto a mí y Sonic…-explico Espio.

-P-p-pero… ¡Esos tipos nos van a matar!-se alarmó Vector moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-Por favor, que sois imprescindibles, y además cuantos más seamos contra ellos más pronto se rendirán-suplicó Espio.

-…

-Sabes que Espio… yo me uno-dijo la abeja alzando el pulgar.

-¿¡Qué?!-gritó Vector-¿Te unes?

-Sí, nuestros amigos están en peligro y recurren en nuestra ayuda… lo justo sería ayudarlos porque nosotros hacemos el bien y detenemos a los criminales como esos-dijo Charmy orgullosamente.

-¿Vector?-preguntó una vez más Espio.

-Grrr Vale; pero como acabe en el hospital tú serás el siguiente-Vector gruño agarrando a su amigo por los hombros.

-Vale tranquilo Vector… y gracias a los dos-sonrió Espio-bueno, será mejor que vuelva a colegio…

-Adiós Espio y ya sabes que eres bienvenido aquí colega-dijo Charmy.

-Eso-sonrió Vector-adiós, y llámanos si hay noticias.

-No te preocupes, lo hare-y Espio se fue de la casas de sus amigos, dirigiéndose al internado otra vez.

En la habitación de Fiona y Foxy…

-Hermanita ¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy?-preguntó Fiona mirando su armario lleno de ropa.

-Pues te voy a dar una idea que a mí me gustaría-sonrió Foxy-nos fugamos del cole junto los demás del grupo y nos vamos a robar o a alguna discoteca.

-Jaja me gusta tú forma de pensar guapa-Fiona le guiño un ojo.

-Seguro que a los otros les parece genial; además, hace ya un mes que no saqueamos una tienda…

-Tienes toda la razón, pues vayamos a decírselo ¿vale?-Fiona cogió su móvil y se puso a llamarlos.

-Esto va a ser genial jajaja-se rió maléficamente Foxy.

En la habitación de Sonic y Tails, el zorrito estaba sumido en sus pensamientos angustiosamente. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. No podía creer lo que sentía y menos por una persona tan malvada como Foxy. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía todo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ni explicárselo él mismo? Pertenecían a dos bandos distintos y su amor no podía florecer nunca, ni siquiera ponerse al descubierto su atracción hacia ella. Tails en ese instante, descubrió que era verdad aquello de que el amor duele más que nada en este mundo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y parecía como si le golpearan con un martillo; mientras que su corazón estaba roto por dentro "Oh Foxy, como me gustaría decirte lo que siento, aunque seas mala… yo te seguiré queriendo"…

En otra habitación algo más femenina, estaba Amy también sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo una cosa así? Ella no era esa clase de persona. Ella era sincera, dulce y simpática. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¡Es verdad! Por Shadow. Todo era por él. Hace unos días quería mucho a Sonic, y de repente Shadow invade su mente. ¡ESPERA! ¿Y si nunca ha sentido nada por Sonic? ¿Y si todo era falso? ¿Es que acaso solo era un capricho suyo? ¿O lo hizo para no estar sola? Amy no tenía la mínima idea. Pero lo que tenía claro, es que Shadow era el erizo con el que quería estar. Lo amaba tanto, y él la amaba a ella. Eso lo tenía claro. Y Amy no iba a dejarlo escapar por nada en el mundo. Shadow tenía algo especial hacia ella, que ni siquiera se podía explicar. Solo sentir… Cuando estaba con Shadow, se sentía en las nubes, en el cielo, solo ellos dos… y nadie más, ellos dos… solos… "Solos…" susurró Amy. Como le gustaría estar junto a él ahora mismo. De repente, un calambrazo le vino a la mente. Se dio cuenta que lo que siente por Shadow no era lo mismo que lo que sentía por Sonic. Eso significaba, que se había enamorado de verdad… Y ahora que Amy lo veía claro, le iba a decir a Sonic la verdad de todo esto…

.

Rouge estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo con una toalla en el hombro, lista para ir a ducharse. Pero cuando cruzo la esquina, tropezó con alguien y eso hizo que los dos se cayesen.

-¡Auch!-gruño Rouge tocándose la cabeza dolorosamente.

-Perdón, perdona-Knuckles paro de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era Rouge-a solo eras tú bah, me voy…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué solo soy yo?-gruño rouge-¿Pero qué te pasa a ti estúpido echidna? ¿¡NO VES QUE ME HAS TIRADO AL SUELO Y ME HAS HECHO DAÑO?!-gritó Rouge en su cara.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así y mira lo siento ¿contenta?-rodo los ojos.

-No lo dices con sinceridad-dijo Rouge.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Yo me voy ya-Knuckles empezó a caminar pero Rouge le paro.

-A mi no me llames loca, me debes un respeto ¿sabes?-le gritó de nuevo la murciélago.

-¿No podemos dejar esta conversación para otro día?-bostezo Knuckles-Mira aunque me gustaría pelearme contigo horas y horas, tengo sueño y todos duermen y nos oirían y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad?-dijo Knuckles seductoramente.

-Hey tú, nudillitos, no me mires con esa cara, que más razones me das para matarte-a Rouge se le salió fuego por los ojos de lo enfadada que estaba; odiaba cuando Knuckles se volvía así hacia ella.

-…

-Así que ahora te quedas callado ¿eh? Pues para que sepas… ¿Pero que?-Rouge miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó Knuckles curiosamente. A lo lejos había cinco figuras caminando sigilosamente para no ser ni oídos ni vistos-¡Son ellos!-exclamo Knuckles. Rouge de repente le tapo la boca y se escondieron para que los matones no les viesen.

-Muy buena idea esto de fugarse Foxy-dijo Miles.

-Jajaja, es que solamente las buenas ideas se me ocurren a mí-se burló Foxy.

-¡Hey! Eso no es cierto-gruño Rosy mirándola con cara asesina.

-Vale, todos tenemos buenas ideas-dijo Scourge-vayámonos ya ¿queréis?

-Vale…-suspiraron ambas.

-¿Lo has oído?-preguntó Rouge una vez que el grupo desapareció.

-No mucho ¿Qué dijeron?-dijo Knuckles rascándose la cabeza.

-Están pensando en fugarse…

-¿Y? Que hagan lo que quieran… como si se tiran de un puente…-bostezo el echidna-¿puedo irme a dormir ya?

-…Rouge se le quedó mirando seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Vale, vete como haces siempre… yo iré a espiarlos para ver que hacen-acto seguido Rouge alzo sus alas y se fue volando dejando al echidna medio dormido…

-… Buenas noches gente-Knuckles se desmayo allí en medio del pasillo y se durmió plácidamente.

**Y aquí acabo con este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**¿Qué es lo que tramaran esta vez "Los Terroristas"?**

**¿Rouge será descubierta?**

**Lo sabremos en el próximo fic :3**

**Hasta ahora, dejen Reviews ^^**


	11. El plan

**Hola a todos y aquí vengo con otro cap. :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten ^-^**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. :3**

-Muy bien chicos, no tenemos que hacer nada de ruido, hay que ser ligeros como una mosca-avisó Scourge, pero se vio cortado por un grito.

-¡AHHH! ¡UNA ARAÑA!-grito Fiona desesperadamente.

-Shht, Fiona ¿Qué acabo de decir?-susurro Scourge, entonces hubo otro grito.

-¡AHHH! ¡PRODUCTOS DE BELLEZA!-gritó Miles aterrorizado mirando hacia una tienda de cosmética femenina; Scourge le dio un golpe en la cabeza causando al zorro mucho dolor.

-Cállate idiota-riño Scourge-he dicho que hay que ser sigiloso y aun así vosotros hacéis ruido, me avergonzáis a veces.

-Lo siento Scourgy, por favor perdóname-le suplico Fiona con un puchero.

-Vale, pero solo porque eres tú preciosa-le guiño a su novia.

-¿Y yo qué?-se quejó Miles.

-Sí, sí, ya me lo pensare contigo estúpido-gruño Scourge-bueno, con lo que estábamos; allí en frente está la disco más famosa de este ciudad; y nosotros vamos a ir a pasar el rato y no quedándonos en ese colegio.

-Ja, y la idea ha sido toda mía…-presumió Foxy, eso hizo que Rosy la mirara con mala cara.

-Y lo mejor de todo, es que vamos a saquear esa disco y robar dinero a la gente que nos encontremos-dijo Scourge.

-Pues a que esperamos, vamos allá-dijo Rosy impacientemente.

-No Rosy, hay que ir con total naturalidad-advirtió Scourge.

En la copa de un árbol, estaba Rouge escuchándolos durante todo este tiempo.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!-exclamó aterrorizada-tengo que avisar a los otros de esto-entonces se dirigió de nuevo a la escuela. Primero fue a su habitación donde estaba Sally durmiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Rouge? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sally dormida.

-Levántate es urgente-dijo Rouge nerviosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?-repitió Sally pero esta vez más despierta y curiosa.

-Luego te lo diré, tú solo sígueme-dijo Rouge saliendo de la habitación seguida por Sally. Entonces se dirigieron a todas las habitaciones de sus amigos; y cuando todos estaban reunidos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba Knuckles.

-¿Dónde está Knuckles?-preguntó Cream.

-Creo que ya sé donde puede estar-dijo Rouge con una sonrisa, acordándose de donde se despidió de él-Seguidme-entonces todos siguieron a Rouge; la murciélago llego al pasillo donde habían chocado no hace mucho y lo vio dormido en el suelo con el pulgar en la boca. Todos se rieron al verlo así-Chicos, yo lo despertare-susurró Rouge con una sonrisa-… ¡KNUCKLES, DESPIERTATE, QUE ESTAN ROBANDO LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA!-gritó Rouge provocando un susto de parte del echidna rojo.

-¿!¿QUE, DONDE?!-se alarmó Knuckles, entonces vio a todos sus amigos riéndose de él y eso le enfado-dejad de reíros, y Rouge ¿a qué viene esto eh?-exigió Knuckles.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda guapo, ya e descubierto que se proponen hacer esos camorristas.

-Pero tampoco hace falta que me des un chillón en toda la oreja y encima cuando duermo ¡LOCA!-gruño una vez más.

-Chicos, dejad de pelaros-dijo Blaze irritada por sus chillidos-ahora, Rouge, cuéntanos que es lo que pasa.

-Bueno, pues Scourge y los otros están pensando en ir a una disco a robar, saquear y si les da alguna oportunidad, matar a gente, y tenemos que detenerlos, antes de que alguien acabe mal-explico Rouge.

-Gracias por tu información Rouge-dijo Sonic algo serio-tenemos que pensar en algo…

-¿Y por qué no vamos a la disco ya y allí se nos ocurrirá algo?-preguntó Knuckles impacientemente.

-Knuckles, no seas tan impaciente-le dijo Blaze.

-Bueno, primero nos dividiremos en grupos-dijo Sonic-yo iré con Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Jet y Rouge; y el otro grupo será Espio, Sally, Cream, Blaze y Mighty.

-Oye Sonic, Vector y Charmy también se han ofrecido a ayudarnos si pasa algo, así que vosotros podéis ir yendo hacia la discoteca y mi grupo iremos a buscarlos-dijo Espio.

-Genial, su ayuda será muy útil Espio-le felicitó Sonic-bueno será mejor que salgamos chicos.

Entonces salieron del colegio y se dirigieron a una cabaña vieja no muy lejos de su destino. Allí, Sonic y los demás planeaban como iban a actuar y pelear, y las tácticas que usaran. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello así que decidieron comenzar.

-Muy bien chicos ¿todo el mundo sabe qué hacer?-preguntó Sonic para asegurarse. Todos asintieron.

-Bueno, ya nos separamos Sonic, yo y mi grupo iremos a buscar a Vector y a Charmy-dijo Espio llevando a su equipo hacia la casa de sus amigos.

-Vale ya nos veremos-se despidió Sonic-muy bien, Amy, ¿no tendrás miedo verdad?-se aseguró Sonic.

-¿Qué? S-s-sí, por supuesto-dijo Amy nerviosa.

-Solo lo preguntaba porque no has hablado en toda la hora…

-No te preocupes Sonic, estoy bien-Amy hizo una sonrisa falsa, "tengo que buscar el mejor momento para decirle lo que siento de verdad", pensó Amy.

-Bien, bueno Tails ¿Qué es lo que muestra tu nuevo GPS?-preguntó Sonic mirando hacia el nuevo invento de su amigo.

-Me indica que nuestro destino está pasando unas 3 manzanas, pero sería mejor si cogemos un atajo-sugirió Tails.

-Tienes razón…

-Hey chicos, seguidme, yo sí que conozco un atajo para llegar-dijo Silver animadamente.

-Muy bien Silver, tú mandas-dijo Sonic.

Espio y los otros, estaban delante de la casita de Vector y Charmy, así que llamaron a la puerta.

TOC TOC

-Adelante-dijo vector desde dentro.

-Hola Vector, venimos a pedir vuestra ayuda-dijo Espio.

-¿Qué? ¿A estas horas?-preguntó Vector saltando de su silla.

-Vector, lo sentimos mucho por molestaros pero os necesitamos, por favor-suplicó Blaze.

-Bueno, esto yo…

-Claro que os ayudaremos-se animó Charmy.

-Pero Charmy ¿no estabas dormido?-gruño Vector.

-No podía dormir, y entonces he oído el timbre y he bajado en seguida al saber que nuestros amigos recurrían a nuestra ayuda-explico Charmy.

-¿Entonces nos ayudareis?-preguntó Mighty esperanzado.

-Claro que sí viejo amigo-le dijo Charmy.

-Lo que nos espera…-suspiró Vector.

-Muchas gracias a todos chicos, ahora os contaremos lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Sally.

-¿En serio? No sé si seremos capaces…-dijo Vector preocupado.

-Por supuesto que sí, sois el Team Chaotix-les animó Mighty-y también sois los más valientes del mundo.

-Jejeje bueno… si lo dices así…-se sonrojó Vector a los halagos-Charmy, decidido, vamos a participar en esta misión.

-Bien-sonrió Charmy.

-Muy bien equipo, vamos allá…-dijo Espio, pero Vector le cortó.

-¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuándo eres el jefe?-preguntó Vector-¡Este es MI equipo!

-Vale, como quieras… cabeza de chorlito-susurró Espio.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-preguntó Vector irritado.

-Tranquilizaros, Vector será el jefe puesto que es el mayor del grupo-decidió Blaze.

-JA

-Grrr

-Vale, ya estamos, vamos allá-dijo Sally.

**Y aquí el final del fic ^^**

**Ya se ha puesto en marcha la acción :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews ^-^**


	12. Entrada secreta y espionaje

**Hola y… si! Q raro de mi pero actualizo en jueves xD**

**Bueno paso ya con la historia (:**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. ^^**

Con el grupo de Sonic, todos seguían las indicaciones que mostraba Silver. Parecía que conocía mucho el lugar. Entonces se quedaron parados delante de un gran muro que cortaba el camino.

-…Silver… el camino se cortó…-se extraño Jet.

-Qué extraño… juraría que había una entrada por aquí…-Silver se puso a mirar por todo el callejón oscuro. Enseguida todos le imitaron y buscaron alguna cosa fuera de lugar… pero nada. Entonces Tails se fijo en unos ladrillos pegados a los otros algo extraños, eran diferentes, no seguían la misma serie del q tenían al lado.

-Chicos, creo que ya sé donde puede estar la entrada-señaló el zorrito. Todos se acercaron a ver-creo que es una puerta secreta o algo así, y supongo que empujando un poco se abrirá y podremos pasar.

-Ja, no os preocupéis, yo lo arreglo-dijo Knuckles apartando a todos para dar un sonoro golpe al muro señalado; pero no funcionó.

-Ya lo ves Knuckles, no todo se va a arreglar con golpes-le dijo Rouge burlándose de él.

-Grrr ¡CALLATE!-le gritó enfadado.

-Knuckles, en las circunstancias en la que estamos es mejor que no grites-le riño Amy.

-…Vale-gruño el echidna al fin callándose.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos más tranquilos y sabemos por dónde ir, solo nos queda saber cómo poder destruir la puerta esta-dudo Sonic mirando fijamente la puertecilla de ladrillos.

-¡Ya está!-dijo Tails, estaba claro que había tenido una idea-me traje un nuevo experimente hecho por mí-el zorrito sacó una mini maquina redonda; todos se rieron al verlo-no os riais-gruño Tails.

-Lo siento…Tails…pero ¿qué va a hacer…esa cosa?-carcajeaba Sonic.

-Tú mira y veras. Pero será mejor que nos apartemos-advirtió Tails. Todos fueron a refugiarse no muy lejos de allí para ver que hacia la maquina pequeña de su amigo. Entonces esperaron hasta que el aparato exploto sin hacer el menor ruido, y dejando una nueva entrada disponible para el grupo.

-¡Guau! ¡Es genial!-admiró Jet asombrado.

-Nunca os burléis de mis creaciones por muy pequeñas que sean-dijo Tails victorioso y orgulloso.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos-dijo Shadow abriéndose paso el primero. Amy en seguida se puso a correr a su lado. Sonic se extraño a eso, "¿Amy? ¿Qué hace?".

-Sí, ya me acuerdo de este lugar, seguidme ya falta menos…-dijo Silver poniéndose delante de Shadow.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí…

-Vale ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Entramos como si nada?-preguntó Vector irritado. Su grupo estaba parado delante de la entrada principal de la disco donde estaban "Los Terroristas".

-Tú eres el "jefe" ¿no? Decídelo tú-suspiró Espio.

-Venga… Sonic y los demás cuentan con nuestra ayuda, no peleen ahora-dijo Sally intentando calmarles un poco.

-Pues sí tengo que pensar en algo, que Espio no me agobie…

-Yo no te agobio-gruño Espio.

-Por favor, ya paren que empieza a molestar chicos-les riño Blaze-lo que haremos será entrar como si fuésemos a pasar un buen rato, y en cuanto veamos a Scourge y a los otros intentamos seguirles y cuando estemos solos… bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

-Ok Blaze-asintió Mighty.

-Bien, en marcha chicos-ordeno Blaze, Vector y Espio se miraban con una mirada asesina en sus rostros.

Entraron todos en el club pleno de música a todo volumen y abarrotado de gente, ya bastante borracha; Charmy se sorprendió al ver este lugar, puesto que nunca había estado en un establecimiento para mayores que él.

-¡Guau, este sitio mola mucho!

-Será mejor que nos separemos un poco, o sino sospechara la gente…-dijo Sally preocupada.

-¿¡Como va a sospechar la gente si esta borracha!?-Blaze se rasco la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero a lo mejor Scourge y los otros nos ven todos juntos y sospecharan mucho…-prosiguió Sally.

-¿Y si a alguno le pasa algo?-siguió resistiendo Blaze a la opción de su amiga-¿Cómo nos daremos cuenta de que está bien?

-Por eso mismo, Tails ya me dio un localizador para cada uno de nosotros, que nos permite mostrar la posición en la que estamos; nos lo ponemos en la muñeca y así estamos en contacto con todos-explicó Sally mostrando el invento de Tails.

-¡Ese zorrito sí que es listo!-dijo orgullosamente, Blaze.

-Pues yo no me separo de Vector-dijo Charmy con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Puesto que eres el más pequeño de todos, podrás ir con él-le dijo Cream.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, y usaré mi invisibilidad, así que no os preocupéis si no me veis-dijo Espio volviéndose invisible.

-Muy bien, suerte a todos-se despidió Mighty.

-Si necesitáis algo o os pasa cualquier cosa, nos pondremos en contacto a través de las pulseras-infirmo Sally.

-Sí-respondieron todos.

No muy lejos de allí, estaba el grupo de Sonic, que ya le faltaba menos para entrar. Pero Amy se sentía muy mal, le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, temblaba y estaba muy confusa; pero no dijo nada a nadie para no asustarles.

-¿Amy?

-…-la eriza se giro nerviosamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque sé que algo te está pasando Rose-le dijo Shadow.

-No lo sé Shadow, no quiero preocuparos; estoy bien, en serio-Amy intentó sonreír pero no le salió la sonrisa.

-Amy, por favor… dime…

-Shadow…-a Amy le empezaron a salir lagrimas en los ojos-Shadow, yo… no… se… que hacer…-comenzó a llorar. Shadow sabía que ella no quería que los demás la vieran llorar y menos ahora; así que se aparto un poco de los otros y se escondieron. Shadow la miro y le limpio las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-No llores, por favor… no quiero verte mal…-Shadow la abrazó contra su pecho y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

-Me siento muy floja y débil esta noche… y no sé porque…-lloraba la eriza acurrucada a su amante.

-No tienes porque ocultarme tus sentimientos, yo siempre te ayudare Amy, siempre estaré allí contigo… donde sea…-suspiro abrazándola más hacia él-y yo te voy a estar protegiendo todo este tiempo…

-No voy a separarme de ti Shadow, no quiero que nadie nos separe… te quiero...-de repente Shadow la miro a los ojos.

-Yo también… y mucho-dicho esto, la empezó a besar y Amy volvió a abrazarse a él y le devolvió el beso.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que Rouge les había estado observando, y con una sonrisa; estaba feliz de saber que su amiga estaba con un chico que la quiere de verdad, "_Será mejor que me vaya, aquí no pinto nada_", pensó Rouge mientras volvía con el grupo, dejando atrás a los dos amantes., "_Solo espero que se den prisa que tenemos que seguir con la misión…_"

**Bueno, e aquí mi actualización :3**

**¡Bien! ¡Momento SHADAMY! 3**

**xDDD disfruten y dejen Reviews ^^ **


	13. Capturada

**¡Hola! Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar :3**

**Espero que les guste ;)**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA**

Sally estaba buscando algo fuera de lo normal por el lugar, pero lo único que veía era a un montón de gente borracha y divirtiéndose. Estaba empezando a cansarse, así que decidió parar un poco y se fue beber alguna bebida. Por detrás apareció un chico en estado de casi borracho y con la ropa un poco rota.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué hace una chica tan bella sin nadie más?-preguntó descaradamente.

-¿Perdona? No te importa y no me hables, así que largo-respondió Sally fríamente.

-Venga guapa, yo te invito a un vodka-le guiño el borracho cogiéndola de la cintura. Sally le dio un golpe en toda la cara dejando la marca de su mano.

-¡APARTATE DE MÍ!-gritó enfadada-no quiero que me invites a nada, y te dije que te fueras e mí lado-insistió Sally.

-Pues vas a hacer lo que yo te diga preciosidad-el borracho la agarro de la mano e intento besarla en los labios; pero de repente alguien lo cogió por el hombro dejando libre a Sally.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-el borracho se giro y vio a un armadillo.

-Déjala en paz si sabes lo que es bueno… ella va conmigo-dijo Mighty amenazadoramente.

-S-s-sí, ahora mismo-temblaba el borracho, y se fue temblando…

-¿Estás bien Sally?-le preguntó Mighty preocupadamente.

-S-s-sí, creo que sí…-respondió Sally algo nerviosa-gracias Mighty, si no hubieras aparecido… no se qué habría pasado...-el armadillo le sonrió.

-Hay que tener cuidado en estos sitios… y más con chicas tan atractivas como tú…-se sonrojó Mighty, haciéndole sonrojar a ella también.

-¿Te parezco atractiva?-Sally arqueo las cejas.

-¿Quién pensaría que no?

-Sabes, tú también eres muy guapo-dijo Sally seductoramente.

-…Creo que será mejor que continuemos con la búsqueda ¿no te parece?-dijo Mighty nerviosamente con una sonrisa.

-Sí… pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo cuando esto acabe-Sally le guiño un ojo al armadillo dejándolo sin palabras viéndola caminar; así que Mighty despertó de su mundo de ensueños y la siguió.

Con Sonic; Silver ya había conseguido averiguar dónde estaba la entrada que buscaban ansiosamente. Todos se alegraron y suspiraron:

-¡AL FIN!

Durante la búsqueda, todos habían conversado sobre lo que harán cuando vean a Scourge y daban sus opiniones; excepto por Shadow, Amy y Rouge, que estaban más callados que nunca. De Shadow era normal el estar callado, pero Rouge normalmente estaría discutiendo con Knuckles o yendo en contra de las opiniones de los demás, mientras que Amy estaría agarrado del hombro de Sonic durante el viaje diciéndole "_Sonic protégeme_"; pero nada de eso, estaban callados, como si no pintaran nada allí. Tails había notado eso, y le susurró a Sonic:

-Sonic… ¿no crees que esos tres están muy callados?

-¿?-Sonic se dio la vuelta y Rouge, Shadow y Amy estaban sin decir nada y con caras serias-ahora que lo dices…sí, que raro, y más en Rouge y Amy…

-¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo?-preguntó Tails sin dejar de mirar a ese pequeño grupito. Sonic encogió los hombros.

-Ni idea…-"_en serio, esto es muy raro en ti Amy… ¿Qué te pasa?_", pensaba Sonic.

-Bien chicos, aquí es-señalo Silver-¿estáis preparados?

-Más o menos-respondió Tails.

-A partir de ahora habrá que tener cuidado, y más con las chicas-advirtió Sonic-Rouge, Amy, será mejor que vayáis con alguno de nosotros… puede ser peligroso.

-¿Perdón? Yo no necesito a nadie que me proteja, se cuidarme sola-se quejó Rouge.

-Rouge, por favor; no queremos que os pase nada malo; porque como ya sabréis, aquí hay bastante gente borracha que a la primera se aprovecha de las chicas…-insistió Sonic.

-…-Amy se quedó callada.

-¿Amy?-preguntó Sonic-¿quieres venir un momento?

-¿Eh? Sí…-Sonic la llevo un poco más lejos de los demás-¿Qué pasa Sonic?

-No, ¿Qué te pasa a TI?-preguntó Sonic seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes…-mintió Amy.

-Amy, estas rara y diferente… ya no eres la misma; puedes contar conmigo Ames…-Sonic le acarició la mejilla, pero Amy la aparto suavemente, ahora sí que Sonic se extraño mucho-Amy… nunca antes me habías rechazado las caricias…

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor, compréndelo…-insistía Amy.

-Por favor Amy, bésame…-Sonic le cogió delicadamente con las dos manos su cara acercándola hasta él. Amy lo aparto bruscamente.

-¡NO! Déjame Sonic por favor, no puedo hacer esto-Amy se fue corriendo de todos y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Amy...?-Sonic estaba más preocupado que nunca _"¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Es que acaso ya no me quiere?"._

-Sonic, ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Jet a s amigo.

-No lo sé… pero hemos perdido a Amy…

-¿Cómo?-se alarmo Jet.

-Lo que oyes. Se fue corriendo…

-Pues vayámosla a buscar ¿no?-insistía el halcón.

-Creo que no quiere que la molesten…

-…

En ese mismo establecimiento, Scourge estaba mirando, desde la barra del bar, como los chicos se emborrachaban; se reía de ellos, "_son tan débiles_", pensaba.

-Venga Scourgy ¿no vienes a bailar?-le preguntó Fiona abrazándolo.

-No, no me apetece hoy…-dijo el erizo perezosamente.

-Entonces se lo pediré a otro chico-le amenazo Fiona.

-Ni se te ocurra-se enfado-haz cualquier otra cosa pero no estés con chicos…

-Pareces mi padre JAJAJAJA ¿No estarás celoso?-le preguntó seductoramente Fiona.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Ya quisieras…

-Venga, no te enfades, era una broma.

-Ya claro…-Scourge oyó un llanto a lo lejos, el cual le llamo la atención-espera Fiona, ya vengo…

-…

Scourge se acerco a una esquina apartada de allí, donde Amy seguía llorando; Scourge sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿a quién tenemos aquí? A la novia del perdedor-se burló Scourge. Amy se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

-Déjame en paz Scourge. Y no soy su novia…-gruño la eriza aun con lágrimas en la cara.

-¿Ah no? Bueno, entonces no le importará si tú desapareces del mapa ¿verdad?-insinuó Scourge con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué?-Miles, Foxy, Fiona y Rosy se acercaron.

-Oye Scourge, no la mates, no hace falta llegar tan lejos…-le dijo Foxy-pero podemos secuestrarla o algo… nos será de ayuda…

-Esa idea sí que es buena-le felicito Scourge.

-No me hagáis nada-advirtió Amy.

-¿O sino qué?-se burlo Rosy.

-…

-Lo suponía-se rió su contraparte.

-Sonic y los demás vendrán a por mí, estoy segura-les advirtió Amy antes de que Scourge la durmiera para que nadie se diera cuenta lo que había pasado allí.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo!-se burlaba Foxy.

-Buen trabajo chicos; ahora, llevémosla a nuestra guarida-ordenó Scourge mientras cargaba a la eriza ya dormida.

En otro lado, Shadow se preguntaba a donde habría podido ir Amy. Estaba más que preocupado. Este sitio no es bueno para una chica estar sola. Entonces vio que Blaze y Cream se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Cómo os va todo?-preguntó Blaze.

-Iba todo bien, hasta que Amy se escapará corriendo-dijo Jet hundiendo la cabeza.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESO?-gritó Blaze alterada.

-Blaze, no gritas por favor, la gente empieza a mirarnos-la calmo Cream.

-¿Y SABEIS A DONDE PODRÍA HABER IDO?-insistió Blaze preocupada.

-No-respondió secamente Sonic aterrorizado.

Cream se puso a llorar al saber que su amiga podría estar en peligro.

-¡NO! ¡AMY! ¡VUELVE!-lloraba Cream desesperadamente.

-Cream, no llores, la vamos a encontrar-le aseguró Silver.

-Pues ¿qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡Empecemos a buscarla inmediatamente!-gritó Blaze.

-¿Y "Los Terroristas" que?-dudo Silver.

-Es más importante Amy, así que vayamos a buscarla… ¡YA!-volvió a insistir Blaze.

-¿Shadow?-le preguntó una voz por detrás al erizo ébano.

-…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿A qué te refieres Rouge?

-Shadow… os vi antes cuando os besabais, sé que hay algo entre vosotros-le dijo Rouge.

-¿Nos vistes?-se sorprendió Shadow. Rouge asintió.

-No te preocupes, no lo diré a nadie… pero ¿estás preocupado verdad?

-¿Qué si lo estoy? Lo estoy demasiado, quiero que Amy esté aquí conmigo y con todos, quiero que este bien que n ole pase nada, quiero verla sonreír otra vez, y por supuesto quiero tenerla entre mis brazos…-susurró Shadow nervioso, casi saliéndole una lagrima por los ojos. Rouge lo notó.

-Shadow… ¿estás llorando?-se sorprendió.

-Sí, solo quiero tenerla conmigo… que sea feliz… y ahora… está perdida…

-…-Rouge se sintió mal también, y pensó en su amiga. La quería mucho también, era como su hermana; tanto se preocupaba que también le salieron lagrimas.

-Ya verás que Amy está bien, ella es fuerte, y sea como sea, la encontraremos…

**Vaya, capturaron a Amy o.o**

**Shadow y Rouge están muy preocupados por su amiga T.T Esperemos que está bien…**

**Sally y Mighty… ¿habrá algo entre ellos? w**

**¿Cómo va a acabar esto?**

**Dejen Reviews ^^**


	14. Aclaraciones extrañas

**Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo con más acción, amor e intriga xD**

**Gracias por vuestros apoyos y comentarios *¬***

**Y perdón si me retrase un poco pero ya volví (:**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA**

En una barra del bar, estaban Vector y Charmy. Vector había decidido tomar un descanso y beber algo, pero se precipitó demasiado hasta quedarse borracho del todo. Charmy lo miraba extrañadamente.

-Ventor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mareado?-le preguntaba la abeja.

-N-no te pre-preocupes p-por mí-Vector tenía la cabeza acosta a la mesa. De vez en cuanto Charmy le tocaba la cabeza para ver si tenía fiebre.

-¡Pero si tienes mala cara!

-Que no Charmy lo q pasa es…-y Vector se desmayo cayéndose de la silla en un golpe sonoro. La gente se giro para ver el pobre cocodrilo en el suelo. Charmy lo recogió en seguida por los brazos.

-¡Vector! ¡Pesas demasiado!-Charmy se dio cuenta de la atención de la gente- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos miran? ¡Bah! Qué más da…-Charmy intento coger otra vez a su amigo para llevarlo a otro sitio para que descansara mejor, pero lo arrastraba por el suelo ya que Vector era más grande que él-Ya llegamos Vector, ahora descansa.

Al lado suyo apareció Espio quitándose su invisibilidad, causándole un susto a Charmy.

-Vaya Espio que susto me has dado ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?-Espio rodo los ojos.

-Sois la pareja cómica más llamativa del lugar ¿Qué te esperas?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Oye! ¡No todos podemos ser como tú que puedes volverte invisible!-gruño Charmy en su cara.

-Vale lo que tú digas… ¿Qué le pasa a Vector?-preguntó Espio al ve a su jefe hecho polvo en el sillón.

-Pues no sé, lo único que hizo fue beber mucho…-dudo inocentemente la abeja.

-Lo que faltaba; está borracho…

-¿Qué es borracho?-preguntó de manera inocente.

-Ya te lo explicare después; hay que reunirse con los demás enseguida, he recibido una alerta de Sally.

-¿Y Vector qué?

-Estará bien aquí, a demás… quien va a molestar a un cocodrilo borracho…

-…

Así que los dos se fueron de esa sala para encontrarse con sus amigos, dejando al cocodrilo dormido.

Con Mighty y Sally estaban caminando también hacia el punto de encuentro.

-Oye Sally…-se sonrojo Mighty.

-¿Si?-en cambio Sally miraba hacia el localizador.

-Me preguntaba… bueno si tú quieres claro…

-¿?-Sally decidió mirarlo de repente.

-Sí mañana querrías salir conmigo…-Mighty se sonrojo más, como un tomate.

-Vaya… jeje si… me encantaría-Sally se sonrojo también. A Mighty le daban ganas de saltar de alegría y abrazarla como nunca antes, pero en vez de eso se contuvo.

-¿En serio? Qué bien, ya verás que será divertido-dijo alegre.

-…-antes de que Sally hablase de nuevo, escucho unos pasos y voces algo familiares-Mighty, espera, escóndete aquí-le indico Sally; Mighty le hizo caso.

-Oye Scourge…

-¿Qué Foxy?

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la chica?

-Una vez llegada a nuestra guarida lo pensare… aunque ya estoy hecho a la idea…-dijo malvadamente el erizo verde.

-¿Y cuál es?-se interesó la zorrita.

-Ya lo veras…

-Dímelo ahora-insistió Foxy, odiaba que le ocultasen las cosas-Seguro que si estuviera Fiona lo dirías…

-Que no… eso no es verdad-Scourge se paro y la miro a los ojos negros-para de pensar en eso ¿ok?

-…

-¿Qué te pasa?-Foxy se sorprendió a su pregunta. Scourge no es el típico chico que se preocupa por los demás; y ahora le preguntaba si estaba bien. Eso fue raro en él.

-Vaya ¿te importa?

-Pues sí, eres mi amiga ¿no?-encogió los hombros.

-Sí…-Foxy miro hacia otro lado triste.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa?-volvió a preguntar.

-Veras… es un poco tontería, te haría perder el tiempo…-se sonrojo Foxy.

-Que no… dímelo por favor-sonrió Scourge. Era la primera vez que decía _"por favor"._

-Bueno… es que me siento sola…-la zorrita agacho la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? Nos tienes a nosotros…

-Ya lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso…

-¿Entonces…?

-Pues que siempre veo a muchas parejas por la calle o en la escuela, hasta tú con mi hermana… y no se… me gustaría enamorarme y tener un novio…-dijo Foxy sonrojada. Scourge le dio una sonrisa, la mejor que podía tener.

-Sabes, un día encontraras a alguien preciosa-le guiño el ojo-no tienes que dudar sobre esto. Y quien piense que eres fea o algo, es que te tiene envidia, y si me entero de quien te dice cosas feas, lo mato-Foxy sonrió un poco.

-Gracias…

-Pero empieza por ti ¿te gusta alguien?-esta pregunta la pillo desprevenida.

¿Q-q-que? Bueno, sí… pero me matarías si supieras quien es…

-A ti no te mataría, lo mataría a él jeje jeje-bromeó Scourge- ahora, dime quien es.

-No sé si decírtelo… No te enfades por favor…-Foxy agacho otra vez la cabeza-Es Tails…

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Scourge. En una esquina, Sally y Mighty habían escuchado la conversación y también se quedaron de piedra ante la confesión de Foxy.

-¿Ves? sabía que no te gustaría…

-La verdad, no me hace mucha gracia, no. Es el mejor amigo del azul…-Scourge miro hacia delante y recogió mejor a Amy a la cual sostenía.

-…

-Buen será mejor que nos vayamos ya…-y así los dos se quedaron callados y volvieron a lo que estaban.

-Vaya, nunca me imagine que Foxy tendría sentimientos…. Y menos por Tails-se sorprendió mucho Mighty.

-Bueno ya sabes, el amor es para todo el mundo-sonrió Sally-será mejor que vayamos a avisar a los otros que hemos visto a Scourge y a Foxy.

-La pena es que no pudimos ver nada-se quejo Mighty.

-¿Qué quieres, que nos descubran?

-No…

En una de las entradas traseras, estaban los otros muy preocupados por donde podría estar Amy. Pero Blaze y Cream eran a las que más se les oían.

-¡Amy! ¿Dónde estás?-lloraba Blaze junto a Cream.

-Blaze, la echo mucho de menos ¿y si le ha pasado algo?-lloraba también la conejita.

-No Cream, no pensemos en eso-dijo Blaze llorando más.

-¡Por favor! ¡Vosotras dos, ya sabemos que estáis preocupadas por Amy, pero nosotros también, pero al menos estamos callados!-gritó Jet.

-¡CALLATE PAJARRACO!-le ordeno Blaze-¡Si de verdad estas preocupado por ella! ¿Por qué no decides que hacer?

-¡Por qué no se planear cosas!-se avergonzó Jet.

A lo lejos vinieron Mighty y Sally corriendo.

-Hey chicos mirad-señalo Silver.

-¿Habéis encontrado Amy?-preguntó Blaze.

-No, aun no-respondió Sally-pero oímos a Scourge y a Foxy por el camino.

-¿¡Sí!? ¿Y qué dijeron?-se alarmó Blaze.

-Dijeron algo de un plan en su guarida…-explico Mighty algo confuso.

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó Silver.

-No lo entendimos muy bien-dijo Sally.

-Vale chicos, y más o menos ¿podéis guiarnos hacia donde se fueron?-preguntó Tails. Sally recordó en seguida al verlo la conversación entre los enemigos.

-Claro-respondió Mighty mientras Sally llevaba a Tails un poco más apartado de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Sally?-dudo Tails.

-Solo déjame aclarar algo… ¿te gusta Foxy?

-¿Qué?-el zorrito se sorprendió.

-Solo necesito saberlo, no se lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí…-le sonrió Sally.

-Sabes, yo sé que puedo confiarte todo Sally, pero esta pregunta es algo intima…-se sonrojo más-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

-Nada, por favor, respóndeme…-volvió a insistir.

-Pues si el amor es el concepto que yo tengo claro… pues creo que sí…

Sally sonrió y le abrazo. Tails se sorprendió a su actitud pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias Tails. Será mejor que volvamos-Sally lo agarro de la mano y ambos se fueron de ese rincón.

**Aquí hubo escenas entre personajes secundarios, pero parece que tienen un gran papel… xD**

**¿El enamoramiento entre Tails y Foxy cambiara algo? ¿Qué pensará Scourge sobre esto? n.n**

**Aquí me despido (:**

**Dejen Reviews ^^**


	15. De amigos a enemigos

**Hola a todos :)**

**Sé que me retrase un poco -.-U pero volví con otro cap. :D**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA**

Sonic aun seguía sin hablar, no podía creer que Amy… No… Su Amy no la ame. Pero… ¿Por qué? Estaban tan bien juntos, hacían una bonita pareja; ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Pero ahora Sonic había visto llorar a Amy, huir, lamentándose de lo suyo… eso le dolió mucho a Sonic.

Sonic seguía pensando el porqué y algo se le paso por la cabeza inmediatamente… Shadow…

Amy y Shadow habían estado muy juntos últimamente, demasiado…

Sonic busco con la mirada, impacientemente a Shadow, q estaba con Rouge en una esquina, triste también. El erizo azul se levanto bruscamente y corrió hacia donde estaban.

-¡Shadow!-gruño Sonic mirándolo con una mirada amenazante-¡Tenemos que hablar!

-Vale…-contesto Shadow sin saber nada; Rouge se aparto un poco.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Amy?-preguntó impacientemente.

-Nada-dijo secamente Shadow.

-No me digas que nada porque sé que hay algo entre vosotros dos-insistió Sonic mas enfadado aún.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso azul?-Shadow comenzó a enfadarse con él.

-Pues que Amy ya no me quiere, y la única razón lógica es que habéis estado mucho juntos, y sé que hay algo, lo siento y lo percibo-explico Sonic con lágrimas en los ojos-Pensaba que éramos amigos… pero creo que no es así…

-Me gusta Amy ¿sabes? Y haría cualquier cosa por ella y luchar por ella si es necesario-Shadow se iba levantando poco a poco.

-¿Así que sí que hay algo entre vosotros?-Sonic abrió los ojos.

-Sí, ya estoy cansado de ocultarlo, la amo-declaro Shadow con orgullo.

-Pues supongo que no somos amigos…

Shadow agacho la cabeza algo pensativo y triste por parte del erizo azul-No…-susurró Shadow, todo por su amada Amy. Los dos tenían una igual y única idea en la cabeza, el amor de Amy…

-Muy bien… ¡pues esto es la guerra!-gruño amenazadoramente Sonic.

-Sí… lo es…-directamente, Shadow se fue con Rouge que estaba con Knuckles, dejando al erizo enfadado y solo.

-Me las pagaras Shadow…-susurró Sonic con tono frío.

Sally miro hacia donde estaba Sonic, con una mirada preocupante y nerviosa.

-¿Sonic?-Sally se acerco lentamente hacia él-¿estás bien?

-¡Déjame! ... Quiero estar solo…-Sonic dejo a Sally y salió del local dirigiéndose de nuevo al internado.

-Pero…-Sally se quedo con las palabras en la boca _"¿Qué le debe pasar?"_

-Oíd, Sally y yo os guiaremos a todos, pero habrá que ser discretos…-ordeno Mighty.

-Vaya Mighty, veo que esta vez no te quedas de demás ¿eh?-se burlo Jet.

-¡Empecemos!-gruño Mighty haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo-¿Sally?-el armadillo posó una mano sobre su hombro-¿Qué te pasa Sal?

-Sonic se ha ido…

-¿Pero porque? ¿Qué le pasa?-se alarmo Mighty.

-No lo sé… pero creo que es lo mejor dejarlo un poco a solas-suspiro Sally, mirándolo a los ojos-Bueno, ¿vamos?

-C-c-claro.

-Pero ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿No nos vamos o qué?-preguntó Blaze escandalosamente.

-Sí Blaze, ahora vamos-dijo Sally.

-Ya era hora-gruño Blaze; Cream la calmo un poco.

-Blaze, será mejor que seas un poco más paciente, el comportamiento que estas teniendo no es normal en una señorita-le explico Cream.

-Yo ya soy mayorcita para saber que hacer o decir-replico Blaze.

-Vale…

-¡Chicos! Ahora no hay que hablar mucho ¿sí?-ordenó Sally.

-¡Yo no hablo!-se quejo Silver-¡Es Blaze!

-¿¡Encima Yo!?-grito Blaze.

-¡Que os calléis a dicho Sally!-gruño Mighty.

-…

-Así está mejor, vayamos-ordenó Sally suspirando.

Scourge estaba llevándola la eriza rosa a un cuarto que él solo conocía aparte de sus amigos. Dejo a Amy en el suelo, aún inconsciente, y la ató a unas cuerdas y le puso una cinta en la boca.

-Esta vez tus amiguitos lo tienen muy claro para encontrarte ¿verdad? Jajaja-se rió Scourge.

-¡Scourge! ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Fiona y los otros nos deben estar esperando!-gritó Foxy desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Ya voy!-se quejo Scourge- Aun tengo que pensar en que hacer contigo niña-susurró Scourge mientras apagaba las luces y se iba de allí.

-¡Scourge!-gritó Rouge asombrada; el erizo se giró.

-¿Pero porque gritaste?-dijo enfadada, Blaze.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si son el grupo de héroes... aww-se burló Scourge dando pequeños pasos hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho con Amy?-preguntó Shadow precipitadamente.

-¿Así que queréis saber lo que he hecho con ella?-dijo Scourge de una forma lenta-Pues por ahora está escondida, pero voy a pensarme qué hacer con ella… puede que la tire por un precipicio… la mate yo mismo… o puede que me la quede para mi… es bastante bonita-explicó Scourge con una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-gritó Shadow enfadado.

-Por lo que veo, novato, te gusta la eriza rosa ¿eh?

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia-le respondió Shadow en un gruñido fríamente.

-Lo tomare como un sí… Un consejo, será mejor que mires tus espaldas ¿sí? Creo haber oído que tú y Sonic os habéis peleado ¿no es así?

-…

-Y la causa, seguramente, será Amy…

-¿Tú como sabes eso?-preguntó Shadow más irritado por el comportamiento de su enemigo.

-No te lo diré… pero creo que se ha creado un conflicto enemigo entre vosotros dos…

-No te importa, ¡Ahora dime donde esta Amy!-gritó ya harto de él.

-Eres muy gruñón… y muy serio, ¿no te lo habían dicho nunca?-Scourge lo provocó más. Knuckles lo notó y se puso al lado de su amigo.

-Oye Shadow, no le hagas caso, solo intenta enfadarte…-pero fue cortado.

-Mira, como le pase algo a Amy, vas a sufrir, y mucho… te advierto-amenazó Shadow muy enfadado.

-¡Foxy! Será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos que Shadow se enfade ¿verdad?-se burló Scourge otra vez.

-Jajaja ¡uy si! ¡Qué miedito tengo!-los ojos de Foxy se toparon con los de Tails y dejo de reírse en seguida. El erizo se dio cuenta y entrecerró los ojos enfadado e intento apartar a Foxy de allí.

-Vámonos ya Foxy-Scourge le tiro del brazo a la zorrita, mientras esta aún seguía mirando a Tails, "_No tiene remedio_".

-Foxy…-susurró Tails casi sin aliento.

-¡Scourgy!-gritó una voz femenina medio ebria.

-¿Fiona? ¿Ya estas borracha?-preguntó Scourge con un poco de asco.

-Venga cariño, estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no? Pues es lo que hacemos-Fiona le intentó besar pero Scourge le detuvo-¿Por qué no me besas?-se enfadó.

-Tenemos que decirle a algún guardia que eche a esos mocosos.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Quieren intervenir nuestros planes ¿Qué más van a hacer?

-¿Cómo?-intervino Miles.

-Lo que oyes-le contesto Foxy rudamente.

-Yo lo haré, se cómo llamar la atención-dijo Rosy diabólicamente.

-¿Rosy? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-se asusto Scourge al verla tan junto de él.

-Ya verás…

5 minutos después…

-¡SEÑOR GUARDIA, SEÑOR GUARDIA!-gritó Rosy.

-¿Qué le pasa a usted señorita?-el guardia casi se queda sordo por su grito.

-¡BUENO, PUES QUERIA DECIRLE, QUE HAY UNOS MOCOSOS INTRUSOS QUE SE HAN COLADO AQUÍ!-volvió a gritar Rosy.

-¡DE ESO NADA!-gritó alarmado-¿DÓNDE ESTAN?

-¡CREO QUE ESTABAN EN EL SEGUNDO PISO!

-Muchísimas gracias señorita y que se divierta-se despidió el guardia.

-Pan comido.

En el segundo piso, estaban los demás algo nerviosos, buscaban alguna respuesta o alguna señal de su amiga… pero nada… Entonces oyeron unos pasos que venían hacia ellos.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡VOSOTROS! ¡BANDIDOS, MOCOSOS, LADRONES, APROVECHADOS…! ¡FUERA DE ESTE LOCAL AHORA!-gritó el guardia muy enfadado causando miedo a los adolescentes.

-Perdone señor, pero no hemos hecho nada…-intento explicar Blaze nerviosamente.

-¡NI PEROS NI PERAS! ¡AHORA OS QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ, Y QUE NO OS VUELVA A VER! ¿QUEDA CLARO?-les amenazó el guardia muy serio e irritado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…-suspiró Silver con un poco de miedo por aquel hombre.

-Pero… ¿y Amy qué?-preguntó Shadow preocupado.

-No te preocupes, luego te cuento…-le susurró Silver mientras empezaban todos a salir del local.

"_Volveré por ti Amy, y luchare si es necesario…"_

-Espero que no le ocurra nada malo…-dijo Cream

-¡Como se atrevan a hacerle algo a Amy, la lleva clara conmigo!-gruño Blaze.

-Blaze, tranquilízate-le calmo Knuckles.

-¡Cállate!-replico la gata.

-Grrr

**Bueno aquí el final del cap. :D**

**Ha nacido un odio entre Sonic y Shadow o.o **

**¿Lo resolverán? ¿Qué hará Scourge con Amy?**

**Por ahora disfruten y dejen Reviews ^^**


End file.
